


How to say ‘Oh Primus’ properly

by RedFreyr_TheSmall



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Protective Ultra Magnus, Sacrificial Bride, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Soft Dom Rung, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFreyr_TheSmall/pseuds/RedFreyr_TheSmall
Summary: When Optimus Prime renounces his position and runs off with his Lord High Protector he leaves behind an important position needing to be filled. Despite what everyone had been hoping his trusted apprentice, Ultra Magnus, is not chosen by the matrix. Instead it falls to the young scout Hot Rod, who is woefully unprepared for the sudden responsibility thrust upon him. Particularly not when it comes with more strings attached than he initially knew about.Including a marriage to Primus."You mean symbolically right? ....Right?! You're being figurative?""No. Literally."





	1. Never Supposed to Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).

When Hot Rod had been created he’d never thought he’d amount to much of anything. He was just some dumb kid from Nyon. Sure he had a flashy paint job, but hundreds of bots could say the same. He was fast too, but plenty of bots were faster. His only real claim to fame was his stupid need to show off, to be a daredevil, to do stuff he wasn’t supposed to just for the sake of it. He never thought of himself as anything other than the guy who would do something reckless just to cheer up a friend. He certainly never believed he’d become a Prime. 

Everyone thought Optimus would be Prime forever. He was kind, dedicated, loyal, altruistic, brave, wise…all the things the best Primes are. But one day he just decided he didn’t want to be Prime anymore, took the Matrix of Leadership from his chest, and ran off with his Lord High Protector. It was a scandal for sure. Though not nearly as much of one as the one that came after Optimus Prime went back to being Orion Pax. That was nothing in comparison to the uproar when, of all people, it was Ultra Magnus’ reckless scout Hot Rod who’d been chosen by the matrix. 

Things had gotten a little crazy after that. There’d been a lot of yelling, although Hot Rod had apologized thoroughly and insisted he hadn’t meant to trip and fall on the dais as he’d escorted Magnus. He’d just tripped over the stupidly long ceremonial cape he’d been told to wear. He certainly hadn’t meant to touch the Matrix. And if anyone asked he would have told them that the idea of being Prime terrified him from the tips of his spoiler right down to the base of his pedes. He’d argued against it for nearly a full day straight but apparently you can’t argue with the results of an ancient sentient artifact. Hot Rod was Prime now…which meant things would change. 

The first was that he’d been carted off and seen to by about a dozen different medics. They’d poked and prodded him for hours, checking him out, tuning him up, buffing out every dent and scratch he’d ever gotten until he looked like a bot that’d walked straight off the factory floor. Then he’d been given to the detailers who had spruced him up with new paint, varnish, and wax until Hot Rod could see his own reflection in his chest plating. 

He didn’t understand why they bothered. Wasn’t he supposed to get a new frame when the matrix chose him? Why were they bothering to fix him up and make him pretty if he was just going to wind up in a new body anyway? He didn’t really get a chance to ask though as he was all too soon shoved off to wait in a dark altar room with nothing but a shrine of Primus and some candles. Someone told him to pray. Honestly he might have done so anyway because at this point he was in way too far over his head. 

He sat on one of the pews with a loud ‘thunk’ and put his head into his hands with a sigh. This day had just become the worst one in his life. He had no idea what was going on. Ultra Magnus was nowhere to be found. And worst of all Arcee and Springer were waiting for him back at Macadam’s probably wondering what the hell had happened to him. He was supposed to go racing with Drift later. How was he supposed to do that if he was stuck here? He glanced up with a groan and stared at the golden statue of Primus standing on the altar. 

It wasn’t much to look at. Like all statues of Primus the god was depicted in large and gleaming armor, one hand holding a sword aloft while the other lay on a shield resting at his feet. He looked so grim, determined and…perfect. How was he supposed to live up to that? Or Optimus for that matter? He was just some kid! Some little hot shot from nowhere with nothing to offer but some witty one-liners and a flaming engine. 

Hope had left him when he heard the door to the chapel open. He looked up, wary about what new trial all these priests would put him through next, only to be greeted by the wonderful sight of Ultra Magnus. Hot Rod let out a relieved sigh and got up, immediately running up to the larger mech. “Mags! Thank Primus! Please tell me this whole thing has been a mistake or some kind of dream and I can go home!” he pleaded. 

Ultra Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder and kept him just a little at bay. At least far enough away so that he could stare down at him both sympathetically and seriously. “I’m sorry Hot Rod but, there’s been no mistake and this isn’t a dream. You were chosen by the Matrix of Leadership as the next Prime. I can’t take you home…they only let me in so that I could tell you everything Optimus told me about being Prime so that it will help you with what comes next.” He said, his voice grim and heavy with the weight of not only this responsibility, but the guilt he felt at shoving Hot Rod into this so unprepared. 

Not that this had been planned by anyone, still…he couldn’t let Hot Rod go into this thing blind and with no help. “I know this is daunting but I promise that I’ll be here to help you as best as I can.” 

Hot Rod felt his spark sink into the bottom of his pedes and he swallowed back the despair he felt in an effort to appear brave for his commander and friend. Ex-commander. This was going to get weird. He nodded and wrapped his smaller hand around Magnus’. “So uh…what…what did Optimus tell you? What more to this can there be? They’ve already fixed me up better than I’ve ever been.” He muttered a touch bitterly. 

Ultra Magnus frowned but reached out to place a steadying hand on Hot Rod’s shoulder. He guided him over to a pew and gestured for him to sit, taking the seat beside him with a heavy thud. Hot Rod gazed up at his commander, lost and hopeful all at once. Ultra Magnus gazed back with a grim, firm line set into his mouth. “There are several things we must go over Hot Rod. Quite a few things you must prepare yourself for in the next few orns which I have had many decaorns to consider, and for that…I am very sorry.”

Hot Rod’s hopefulness fell away and he withdrew, armor clamping down tight against his proto-form. “O-oh. Well, I...I guess you better tell me then. I mean, you sound serious so I should prepare myself right? For, whatever this is.” he muttered. 

Ultra Magnus studied the smaller bot beside him and reached out to gently place a hand on Hot Rod’s shoulder. “Understand Hot Rod, I believe you are up to this task. You may be young, but I do not believe you will be a poor Prime. In fact, I truly believe that you will be a great Prime worthy of the title.” 

Hot Rod shifted a little in his seat, smiling softly up at his mentor. “Really? Think I’ll be better than Optimus?” 

Ultra Magnus’ lips twisted into a wry smile. “That remains to be seen. But you will do well. Now Hot Rod, I must tell you what Optimus told me so that you do not enter this completely blind.” 

Hot Rod sat up straighter and nodded, more confident now as he did his best to pay attention and retain all of the information he could. Ultra Magnus turned toward him, invented deeply, and then began in a grave voice. 

“First, the matrix will change you. You will carry it within your spark chamber around your spark from now on and it will change your frame. I am unsure how it will change you, but Optimus was very firm that it would change your frame from the ground up.” Ultra Magnus began. 

Hot Rod felt a surge of anger run through him. “Then what was the point of fixing me up and getting me all shiny if I’m just gonna be put in a new frame anyway!” he spat out before he could stop himself. 

Ultra Magnus smiled and couldn’t help the snicker that burst from him. “I agree, it does seem rather pointless, but the priests insist that it is proper tradition.” He cleared his voice box with a cough and returned to his more weighty tone. “Regardless, Hot Rod, there is something else which is of perhaps greater importance. After the matrix changes you and you are officially crowned the new Prime you shall also be sent to the grand cathedral ...where you will be married to Primus.” 

Hot Rod’s optics widened a bit and he couldn’t help the shaky, crooked smile that split his face. “Symbolically right? I mean, everyone always talks about how the Prime is the Bride of Primus. But...I mean...Primus doesn’t actually marry the Prime. Because he’s a god. Why would he...it’s just symbolic right?” he asked, shifting nervously in his seat. 

Ultra Magnus sighed and regarded Hot Rod with an austere expression. “No Hot Rod, it is not symbolic. Each Prime is married to Primus and serves the god in every capacity that entails. Including...interface.” 

Hot Rod’s jaw dropped and his engine stalled with a loud sputter, “...No fragging way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So look, I wrote this on a lark and was convinced to post this by a couple of demon friends on Discord. It's been forever since I've posted fanfiction anywhere. I feel so old. No one uses those old 'lime, lemon, citrus' things anymore. Everything's in memes! There's so many tags now!
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this hot mess. Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Hello God? It's me, Rodimus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod becomes Rodimus and the matrix talks dirty.

Hot Rod was going to purge. There was no avoiding it. He was going to be sick all over his stupid white and golden robes and purge all over the feet of the priest in front of him. His tanks kept rolling in his abdomen and his fuel pump was going a mile a minute in his chest. He was dizzy, overly warm, he had a helm ache, and it was just the very beginning of this long and ceremonial day. He still had joining the matrix to his chest to look forward too. Oh, and his wedding to a God. The God. Primus. Literally.  
  
He was going to purge.  
  
He looked up at the priest droning on and on about honor, duty, and servitude in front of him and felt his hands shake where they were clasped together before him while he knelt on Primus’ altar. Somewhere, circling around him, was a camera broadcasting the event to the whole of Cybertron. And just a few steps behind him was Ultra Magnus and his team. He hoped that they weren’t thinking the same thing he was. At least one of them had to be keeping their nerve and it certainly wasn’t going to be him!  
  
He wanted to chance a glance back, just to see if they were as hesitant about this whole thing as he was when he heard the Priest clear his throat. He swept his optics back up in a hurry, going a bit pale at the harsh stare the Priest was giving him. A sword laid in the Priest’s hands and Hot Rod realized that this was the participation portion of the ceremony. He tried not to look like he was scrambling as he quickly hopped to his feet but the glare the Priest shot him after he was on feet was telling him that he hadn’t been very successful. Still he accepted the heavy blade and didn’t drop it as he turned it blade up in on hand.  
  
At least he didn’t cut off anyone’s hand. This time. Boy that had been embarrassing during the rehearsal. He still felt bad about it. Maybe once he was Prime he could send the priest a box of energon treats. That’d make up for it right?  
  
The Priest was coughing at him again.  
  
Hot Rod gave a jolt of attention and ducked his head a little in embarrassment as he accepted the shield the Priest was handing out to him. He hefted it up, feeling more than a little weighed down and then turned (very carefully) around. Stretched out before him; by what seemed like miles; was the entire procession of mechs who had come to see his ascension. Hot Rod could feel his knees wobble at the sight.  
  
He gambled a look down toward Ultra Magnus who gave him a reassuring ‘thumbs up’ from where the priest’s weren’t liable to see. Hot Rod swallowed despite his dry mouth and did his best to steady himself. If Ultra Magnus believed in him he couldn’t be too bad at this right?  
  
Somehow he managed to make it through the rest of the long, droning speeches and recitations from the Covenant of Primus. He was even fairly proud when he managed to turn, drop to his knees and properly lower the sword and shield he was carrying without tripping. And then came the truly scary part.  
  
The Priest reached out and placed a hand upon his chest plates, drawing a line down the center with a generous smear of holy oil. Hot Rod quaked where he sat on his knees, vents stuttering as his chest plates parted and bared his spark for all and sundry to see. He’d never felt so exposed and naked before in the entirety of his creation. He could tell more than a few of the bots surrounding him were looking at his bared chamber with heated glances, like he was some sort of spread in the latest issue of ‘Undercarriage’.  
  
All of Hot Rod’s attention was on the Head Priest however, and the matrix he held aloft in his hands. He shivered and his grip tightened on the relics he was holding on to as it was slowly lowered. When the matrix began to slot into his spark chamber, the center of it spiralled open to draw in his very essence, he felt a pull. And then the world went white.  
  
Or at least his vision did.  
  
His processor spun with a deluge of new data, warmth, ecstasy, and fire seemed to race through him. Instead of burning him like he might have thought, the fire caressed and wrapped around him like a comforting embrace. Nothing quite made sense. The altar, the priests, Ultra Magnus, his friends, all of the mechs watching him, all of them disappeared in the cataclysm that battered his senses. He thought he heard voices calling his name and in his mind he reached out for them, but he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. He felt lost for a moment afterward, like he was falling with no ground in sight toward an abyss of light and flame.  
  
Just when he thought he might die from the sheer explosion of it all he felt a hand upon his and heard a voice whisper directly into his audial. _ “You are not falling, you are flying. Rise, Rodimus Prime.” _  
  
It was comforting. He didn’t recognize the voice or the feel of the bot helping him but they felt familiar to him anyway. And suddenly he was flying. Up and up and- right back into his frame in front of the altar.  
  
He shook, and realized he had dropped the relics he’d been holding. He’d curled up on them in a fetal position. Sparks were still zinging across his seams and it dawned on him that he must have overloaded.  
  
Right there.  
  
In front of a holy altar.  
  
And all those priests.  
  
And Ultra Magnus.  
  
And his friends.  
  
And, oh hell, a camera with a live feed to the entirety of Cybertron.  
  
The entire world had just seen him overload.  
  
Oh he was so slagged. Could the Prime be a hermit or a shut-in? Because he was never going to live this down. Rodimus Prime, the Prime that came in front of a head priest while on camera. He could swear he could hear Springer and Drift teasing him about it now and- wait. He’d just called himself Rodimus Prime.  
  
He took in a deep breath and opened his optics slowly, blinking down at what should have been his very familiar hand. Only it wasn’t familiar at all. He looked over his hand, the arm attached to it and then pushed himself up and caught sight of himself in the reflective surface of the shield beneath him. “Woah…” he muttered, studying the streamlined mech he saw in the mirrored surface. He was covered in sweeping lines, golden accents, and richer reds. His frame had shape now and curves for days! He was, well, hot.  
  
He climbed slowly to his feet, picking up the sword and shield as he went and couldn’t help but appreciate the glide of his own movements. He could feel an increase of power running through him that was beyond any of his imaginings. For a moment he wondered at the cause before he felt the pulse of the matrix around his spark. He almost dropped his sword and shield again in a bolt of fear.  
  
The matrix was inside of him. He really and truly was a Prime now.  
  
He was already on the verge of shaking when he looked up and the expression on the head priest’s face had him wishing the unmaker would descend and swallow him up right then and there. Something inside him ached with distaste at that thought. It chased away his fear and nervousness with a pulse of comfort and Rodimus found himself standing on steadier feet. He glared back at the priest.  
  
“Let’s see you handle having an ancient artifact rewrite your entire frame in less than a klik and see how composed you are then.” he growled under his breath at him.  
  
The head priest’s optics opened wide and he took a respectful step back as he let Rodimus turn back toward the crowd once more. Thankfully no one was laughing. Or if they were he certainly couldn’t tell. And if they’d been turned on by watching him fall apart in overload on the altar, no one seemed to be very obvious about it. Though was that his imagination or did it sound like there was a hum of dozens of low spinning fans? He shook off the thought and rose the sword parallel to the ground as he’d been taught in the rehearsal, blade pointed out across the gathered throngs.  
  
“I am Rodimus, your new Prime.” he proclaimed, wincing eternally at how cheesy this all seemed to be.  
  
It was still a little bit nice to hear the answering, “Hail Rodimus Prime!” from the crowd. He uttered a small sigh of relief and lowered the sword, turning to hand the relics back to one of the Priests before he and his entourage were quickly ushered out through a side door.  
  
Rodimus followed the priests without argument into an austere chamber off from the main altar, sagging as the heavy cloak and garments they’d insisted he wear for the ceremony were carefully removed from him. He waited until all of the priests had filed out of the room before he dared a glance at Ultra Magnus and the friends who had been allowed to serve as his retinue. Before he could so much as say a word he was suddenly hit with the full-force of a rushed hug from Springer.  
  
“You did it Roddy! You finished the ceremony! Great job mech! And hey, no severed limbs this time!” the green mech told him, taking a step back so Rodimus could breath but keeping a supportive hand on his shoulder.  
  
Rodimus couldn’t help but grin with gratitude. He’d been so worried that his friends might treat him differently after this whole thing. Leave it to Springer to teach him not to underestimate the value of their bond. He looked around to the rest of his friends and saw that each one was smiling at him with supportive expressions fit to make his spark swell and burst. Even Ultra Magnus looked rather proud of him.  
  
“You did excellently Hot Ro-...Rodimus. I know you were worried about something going wrong, but truly you have done very well.” Ultra Magnus assured him, tripping over his name for a moment with a brief look of melancholy crossing his normally unmovable sternness.  
  
Rodimus’ spark ached in his chest and he swallowed it down as he tacked on a smile for them all. “Well, except for that part where I overloaded in front of everyone in the universe I thought it went okay.” he admitted.  
  
Drift chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you kidding? That was the best part. You should’ve seen the looks on the priest’s faces. I was sure they were all going to haul you off or cover you in a sheet before you came back online.”  
  
Rodimus’ face lit up and he lightly punched Drift in the shoulder. “Shut up, next time you get to be the one getting a Primal artifact shoved in you. See how you like it.” he growled back playfully.  
  
Even as he said it Rodimus felt something in his spark stir at the comment, brief snippets of explicit images rising to the forefront of his mind. He was almost certain he heard a familiar voice whisper in his mind, _ “You didn’t just **like** having an artifact shoved into you. You **loved** it.” _  
He shivered and his fans briefly spun as he did his best to cover the sudden surge of heat with a cough.  
  
“Anyway, at least it’s over.” He said, rubbing at the back of his neck and stretching it from side to side, delighting in how smooth each movement felt.  
  
“Well, almost over.” Arcee reminded him.  
  
Rodimus’ face fell. He’d completely forgotten. “Oh right. The uh, bonding part.” he muttered, absently rubbing a hand over his chest plate.  
  
“At least that part’s private right?” Springer offered, giving his shoulder pauldron a gentle, supportive squeeze.  
  
Rodimus swallowed and managed to shoot a shaky smile at his friend. “Right. I doubt it’d be a good idea to show all of Cybertron my cold feet as I’m standing at the altar with God. I mean...that probably wouldn’t paint the best image of holy domestic bliss.” he joked, voice cracking with nervous static before he could stop himself.  
  
Again that same feeling of comfort rushed through him and the same voice spoke in his mind, _“Oh, but it will be blissful.”_

Rodimus shook out his spoiler to chase away both the unsettling feeling that he was going crazy as well as the heat that seemed to have shot up once more. No time to think about that. He could already hear the priests coming back, ready to escort him off to meet his new celestial conjux. He turned and gave each of his friends a hug.  
  
“Thanks so much guys. I couldn’t have done this without you there to back me up.” he told them.  
  
Arcee squeezed him a bit tighter and looked at him with one of her trademarked fierce protective expressions. “I don’t care if your conjux is Primus, if he hurts you I’m gonna kill him.” she promised before she kissed his cheek and let him go. If she was tearing up a little, he wisely decided not to mention it.  
  
Besides, he was feeling a bit misty-eyed himself as Springer held him tight enough to nearly dent his new armor. “That goes double for me buddy. He better make you happy or I’m gonna start a holy war on your behalf.”  
  
Rodimus gave a breathless chuckle and squeezed Springer back before he pushed him off. “Come on you guys. I’ll ...I’ll be fine.” he said, feeling light-headed and heavy all at once.  
  
Drift’s hug was more perfunctory than sentimental but Rodimus hadn’t really expected anything else from him. Still he felt the swordsmech slide something into his subspace and he blinked as Drift leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Just in case.”  
  
Before Rodimus could ask about it though Drift was stepping back with a confident and slightly crooked grin. “How bad could it be Rodi, he’s God right? I’m sure he’ll be the answer to all of your prayers.”  
  
Rodimus sputtered out a laugh and nudged his friend.  
  
Everything went quiet as the priests entered however, their silent, stern, and dour expressions killing any light mood that might have been in the room with their mere presence. Rodimus invented deeply and let it out slow as he turned to go with them.  
  
He was stopped by a large and heavy hand upon his shoulder. He rounded back around to face Ultra Magnus who considered him with more sentimentality than Rodimus thought he was capable of. “No matter what happens Rodimus. We will be here for you.”  
  
Rodimus carried those words with him even as he was tugged from the chamber and led down a secretive hall. It might have been scary if not for the warm candlelight and steady pulse of comfort emanating from his own spark. The priests were quiet as they led him through the winding twists and turns and left him with time to examine just where the pulses of feelings were coming from. It wasn’t very hard to figure out.  
  
The matrix was humming in his chest after all, a warm weight surrounding his spark like a careful embrace. Every time he thought he might turn and run it would send out a calming and soothing pulse that reassured him and kept him placing one foot in front of the other.  
  
After what seemed like ages the hallway finally spilled out into an enclosed room, lit up with hundreds of candles so that it seemed as if the room itself was emanating light. Soft mesh hung from the ceiling along the walls, giving the room a subdued quality. It was like walking into the center of a star, Rodimus thought to himself, brushing a hand over a stray golden tassel that framed the doorway. 

A priest took Rodimus’ servo and guided him to a berth hidden behind a veil of yet more mesh and instructed him to kneel upon it. After he was properly in position the priest drew a bolt of nebulous mesh from his subspace and draped it over Rodimus’ head. The priest, smiled at him and for a moment Rodimus couldn’t help but think of Drift a little bit. There was mischief there.  
  
“Don’t worry Prime, the hard part’s over.” the priest whispered to him in mellow solace before he patted his knee and left him there.

All the priests left him there. Closing the door they’d entered through and leaving him virtually alone in the hazy plushness of the room. 

  
Rodimus held still at first, but it was difficult when he was unsure of how much time was passing. He itched to move. Tension itched beneath his spoiler. He began to twitch and then he tapped his finger upon his leg. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and bolted up, tearing the mesh from his head and tossing it away with a frustrated grunt and heavy vent. “Primus this is so fragging ridiculous!” he snapped.  
  
“I agree, it is a bit much.” a voice answered him.  
  
Rodimus whipped around and jumped as he spotted a small orange mech he hadn’t seen before just beyond the veil that hid that wrapped around the berth. His vents caught and his face flushed as he realized he’d been caught mid-tantrum like a three orn old. “I uh...sorry. I just...I was expecting...is this not when Primus descends and claims me as his bride?” he asked, wincing at his own uncertainty.  
  
The comforting pulse returned and the orange mech standing across from him chuckled. “Not precisely.” he said, before he extended a hand and gave Rodimus a friendly smile. “I’m Rung, a pleasure to meet you Rodimus.”  
  
Rodimus reached out to take Rung’s hand and as their servos interlaced the new Prime couldn’t help but think that the other’s touch was somehow all too familiar. The touch of their fingers lingered as they pulled apart and Rung reached up to his optics, only to remove a pair of glasses and reveal his true optics underneath. “Why don’t you have a seat with me, and we can talk for a bit. I’m sure you’re full of questions.”  
  
Rodimus felt all the air leave him in a sudden woosh, as realization hit him square in the face. “Oh wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised at the amount of attention this garnered considering I posted the first chapter at nearly four in the mourning. Ah well, not going to complain. Anyway I'm on a roll and powered through the second chapter.


	3. Expectations Are For Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not enough questions are answered but at least Rodimus gets to overload again.

Okay so maybe Rodimus might have thought that Primus, his new godly hubby, would be the same towering and imposing figure he’d always been in Rodimus’ imaginings. Who would blame him for thinking so? Every statue, every painting, every holovid depiction, had been a huge grand-standing figure covered in armor and imposing features. He could barely think of bots like Optimus or Megatron being of the same stature as the god. Primus had always been larger than life.  
  
Rung was barely larger than a minibot. Though he certainly gave off the air of someone who was in control of the situation.  
  
Which was probably why Rodimus took the seat Rung had indicated. Though he fell into it with a rather hard ‘thump’. “Oh wow.” he repeated, face heating up with his embarrassment. “Wow I...I’m an idiot.” he muttered, putting his head in his hands with a groan.  
  
There was a pulse of abolishment from the matrix and Rung reached out to place a gentle hand on Rodimus’ shoulder, leaning in with a gentle smile. “Oh no, no, Rodimus. You shouldn’t say such things about yourself. You are not an idiot. Why would you say you are?” he asked, smoothing his hand gently over Rodimus’ shoulder as the matrix pulsed with warm affection.

Rodimus blinked and sat up, rubbing idly at his chest before he looked over at the little orange mech. “Is...is that you?” he asked, gesturing to his chest.  
  
Rung glanced up at him and nodded, “Yes. That’s our bond Rodimus. But we don’t have to have anything beyond this if you don’t want to.” He said, reaching out to press a firm hand against Rodimus’ chest. 

Rodimus shivered and glanced down, idly playing with his fingers as he thought things over. “Did you and ...and Optimus...have more?” he asked, blushing even as he asked the question. 

Rung’s hand slid down to take one of Rodimus’ in both of his. He held Rodimus’ hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Optimus and I were bonded through the matrix, yes, but we had nothing more but a platonic partnership. When he came to me, he was already in love with another bot. I had no intention of getting in the way of his relationship and eventually he wanted to have more so I agreed to let him go. Is that what you want? Something platonic?”  
  
Rodimus considered Rung for a moment, blushing a bit further as his fans stuttered and turned on. He took a moment before he finally managed to summon up the courage to speak again. “Well...no. You know I always thought that when I finally bonded it would be with a bot who I loved and um...who I could have really hot interfacing with? This isn’t how I thought it would happen but I ...I’d like to try.” he muttered, face nearly on fire from the admission.  
  
Rung smiled at him and reached out to gently turn Rodimus’ face toward him. “We don’t have to do it right away Rodimus. We’ve only just met. It’s okay to take some time to get to know one another first.”  
  
“That’s uh, that’s good! But I um...I mean. Is it...is it gonna feel like earlier? Like every time because I dunno if I’m going to be able to handle that.” Rodimus whined, spoiler dipping as he thought about the intensity of the overload he’d had earlier.  
  
Rung let out a burst of laughter before he could stop himself, covering it up with a hand over his mouth. As he chuckled, a burst of affection and desire spread out from the matrix to coil through Rodimus’ being. Rodimus’ vents hitched and he tried to block the feeling out, if only because it was...a bit overwhelming to feel Rung’s emotions all the time. Not that it wasn’t nice to know someone felt that way about him. It was really nice actually. But it was hard to get used to. 

“No Rodimus. It won’t be like that. The matrix affects everyone differently. That you felt such elation and pleasure from it is...well, flattering to be honest. But no, it won’t be that intense. I could show you, if you’d like.” Rung added, placing a hand on Rodimus’ leg.  
  
Rodimus’ spoiler jumped and his fans sped up further. His voice box glitched so he just nodded, curiosity and desire getting the better of him. Rung was...well, he didn’t look like the statues made of him. But he was still very handsome and he seemed to know just what to say or do before Rodimus could even- “Ah! Rung! Do you feel my emotions too?” he asked, feeling a bit ridiculous for not seeing it earlier.  
  
Rung, smiled and nodded as he stood, taking Rodimus’ hand and tugging him up with surprising ease. “Of course. It’s a bond Rodimus. It goes both ways. It’s very helpful at times. Come, I’ll show you.” he said, giving a gentle pull on Rodimus’ hand.  
  
Rodimus went along without argument, following after Rung as the smaller mech guided him back to the berth behind the veil and gestured for him to sit. Rodimus glanced at the berth for a moment and then shrugged and hopped up onto the soft surface. He perched nervously on the edge and watched as Rung climbed up himself. The orange mech chuckled a bit and tugged on Rodimus’ shoulder. “It’s alright, lie back and relax. I promise we’ll both enjoy ourselves.” Rung assured him.  
  
Rodimus gave a small chuckle and sat back, spoiler giving a small flutter. “Sorry. I’m just new to all this.”

Rung shook his head and ran a hand smoothly over Rodimus’ thigh, stroking it in long, soothing motions. “Then why don’t I lead?” he offered. 

Rodimus nodded, clutching at the soft surface of the berth absently. The smaller bot climbed over him, straddling his waist and placing light hands upon his shoulders. Rodimus shivered and couldn’t tear his optics away from Rung’s as the god’s hands rubbed his shoulder faring and then traveled up. Small hands cupped his face and tipped it up, drawing him closer as Rung leaned in. Slowly, hesitantly, Rodimus’ optics slid closed and he nearly sighed as Rung’s mouth slotted against his own.  
  
Time seemed to slow down. Rung’s thumbs rubbing gentle circles over his cheeks and his fingertips stroking at his jaw. Patient and persistent Roddy’s defenses were pushed away as the orange mech in his lap licked and pressed and warmed their lip plates up in the surprisingly sweet kiss. Rodimus let go of the berth and cupped a servo around Rung’s lower back, tipping his head back in surrender as the kiss deepened. Rung’s tongue pushed firmly against his own, guiding him and working him up until his fans were roaring from the heat. And to think that he was kissing a God was thrilling.  
  
Primus himself sitting in his lap and- “Woah Woah! Wait! Wait, questions!” Rodimus sputtered out, drawing back and holding the smaller mech by the shoulders as he found and held on to the stray thought that had seemed to snap him out of his pleasurable haze.  
  
Rung didn’t look offended, but he certainly seemed confused as he held up his hands and sat back to give Rodimus some space to cool off. “Sorry. Sorry. It’s just- questions. I have questions.” Rodimus reiterated.  
  
Rung gave a small humorous ex-vent and nodded, folding his hands politely in his own lap. “That’s alright. I’m happy to answer them. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t ask them sooner.”  
  
Rodimus chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck, “Yeah well...I may have gotten distracted.” he said, optics trailing down over Rung’s frame before he managed to snap himself out of it again. “Uh right! So, I guess my first question is. Are...you Primus? I mean...are you really god? No offence! I just, never really picture Primus as...corporeal.”  
  
Rung smiled with amusement and tipped his head. “I can see that. The easiest answer is that, yes I am Primus, but just a small part of him. I’m his physical manifestation on Cybertron. But, to be honest, besides providing a connection between the Matrix, the Prime, and the rest of Primus’ being I’m just myself. I have no great cosmic powers, which puts us on fairly even footing.”  
  
Rodimus nodded, thinking it over even though considering it for too long gave him a headache. Rung gave a self-deprecating smile and shrugged, “It...is still rather complicated. I apologize. I wish I had a better answer to give you.” 

Rodimus shook his head and grinned, reaching out without thinking to rub comfortingly over Rung’s shoulder. 

“No, no it’s okay. I think I get it. But uh, it does kinda put my mind at ease to know you’re just a mech like I am.” Rodimus told him. A moment passed between them, warm affection coiling around Rodimus’ spark before he cleared his throat and went back to what he’d been thinking of. “Uh, right. So, next question. The priests weren’t real clear about it but ...do we have to stay here? I mean, if I wanted to take you out to meet my friends...could I?” 

Rung nodded, more affection spilling out from the matrix to wrap around Rodimus like a hug from the inside. “Of course. Neither one of us are prisoners Rodimus. I would be quite pleased to meet your friends. Or perhaps go out on a date, where there isn’t so much pomp and circumstance.”  
  
Rodimus let out a delighted laugh at the wry smile on Rung’s lips, rubbing at his chin with his knuckles as he watched the other mech with amusement. Being bonded to Rung, the reality of it was sounding more and more fun by the minute. 

Thinking about it just reminded him that the smaller mech was sitting in his lap though. A surprisingly heavy weight upon his thighs and pelvic plating. He swallowed and felt his fans click back on. Maybe they’d never even turned off in the first place. It was hard to tell. Rung was, thoroughly too distracting. “I...I think I’m done for now. The rest of it can wait. You were gonna show me what a regular overload was like, right? So...come on. Hit me with your best shot.” he challenged, trying to act more brave than he felt. 

Rung just smiled at him, probably well aware of how Rodimus was really feeling, and reached out to cup his face with one hand this time. “Alright. So where were we?” he mused before pressing their mouths together once more.

Rodimus was unreserved as Rung kissed him this time, moaning unabashedly as Rung’s glossa slipped past his lip plates to press firmly against whatever he wanted. Perhaps he might have put up a fight about how easily it seemed Rung could twist and control the pace and behavior of their heated makeout session. But honestly Rodimus was too invested in the here and now to consider it. 

He leaned back, settling against the pillows as Rung’s hands began to travel. Clever fingers dipped into seams with a steady pressure that ran over Rodimus’ pleasure circuits like liquid fire. He shifted and leaned into each touch with a muffled, wet groan that was all too soon swallowed down. He returned a hand to Rung’s lower back, running up and down to feel over his smooth plates and curved spinal strut. The light zings of building charge zapped his finger eliciting embers of delight as his fingertips lit up. He brought up his other hand to run over Rung’s thigh and moaned as Rung responded by pulling his mouth away to nibble at his jaw.  
  
With a little shift Rodimus found himself lying nearly fully back on the berth, only his head supported by a pillow as the rest were knocked aside by his sudden loss of balance; caused by Rung’s hands sliding down his waist to cup and rub over his hips. His fans picked up in speed and an alert popped up on his hud asking to release his interface equipment. Rodimus considered dismissing it but Rung had slipped down, pushing his legs open and started rubbing over his thighs as he traced kisses around the flames on his chest. Honestly Rodimus was a lost cause.  
  
His spike and valve covers both snapped open with a nearly deafening sound that had Rodimus flinching with embarrassment. Reassurance surged up from the matrix and Rung was quick to place a kiss on Rodi’s cheek. “You’re doing wonderfully. I’m glad you’re so eager for me.” he hummed, giving Rodimus’ knee joint a firm squeeze before he began to trace kisses; warm, solid, sucking kisses; down his frame.  
  
Rung poised himself over Rodimus’ spike, hovering almost, his vents blowing warm air over the tip and making it jump at the attention. Rodimus...well Hot Rod really...had touched his spike before. No one could blame him if he got up to a little self-interface here and there. Just to experiment really. But having someone else so close to his equipment was an entirely different situation. Particularly when his new hubby touched the tip with a kiss, plush lip-plates surprisingly firm as they slid purposefully over the head of his spike. Rodimus gasped, spinal strut curving on the surface of the berth as he couldn’t keep from reaching down to carefully, oh so carefully, holding on to Rung’s head.  
  
A soft, wet, glossa teased the underside of Rodimus’ spike as Rung slide down slowly over him. The warmth, slickness, and unbelievably squishy interior of Rung’s mouth had Rodimus biting his lip and clutching at the padding of the berth to keep himself from bucking his hips up. It felt too good. He was going to shake apart. What part of this was less intense than when the matrix had been pushed into his chest? 

A loud keening whine broke free of his voice box as Rung slipped down and enveloped his spike completely. Rodimus’ vents opened wide, he couldn’t seem to get enough air to cool down. He was so hot. Rung was so hot. He was never going to survive this marriage. He’d die from processor-shattering overload. Just wait and see.  
  
Rung drew off of him slowly, amusement bursting from the matrix before Rung’s laugh ever left his sinful mouth. “Oh Rodimus...I hardly think you’ll die from a good overload.” he teased before the orange deity was sliding down further, hands urging Rodimus’ legs to part wider. 

“How do you kno-OH!” Rodimus’ complaint broke off on a sharp moan when one of Rung’s thumbs rubbed a circle over his anterior node and sent all the words he knew flying out of his head. 

Rung chuckled and gave a small, unassuming shrug, “Well, I suppose they say ‘only Primus knows’ don’t they?” he mused before he smoothly moved down to press those heavenly lips against Rodimus’ valve folds. 

Rodimus didn’t remember screaming like that ever in his life, but he had a feeling he’d probably be doing it a lot more now that he had Rung in his life. Because there was no way he was not going to ask for this again. If the attention to his spike had been too good then this was ‘perfection’. His spoiler shook beneath him as his legs curled up and spread of their own volition, arching his back to give Rung greater access to the valve he was currently lapping at as if it was his own personal chalice. His nose dug against Rodimus’ anterior node and rubbed against it purposefully as the Prime writhed on the berth under him. His glossa curled, rubbing purposefully against the nodes on the roof of Rodi’s valve lining as he sucked up every spilled drop of lubricant. 

His smaller hands wrapped purposefully around Rodimus’ thighs and helped to keep them lifted as he continued to devour the treat that was Rodimus’ port. Each slow, firm stroke of his glossa and sweep of his nose had Rodimus’ pleasure centers lighting up like a New Years display. Rodimus moaned, cried, and he was sure he called out both Rung’s name and screamed for Primus several times before the smaller mech decided it was time to put him out of his misery. He pulled away from his dripping valve and kissed along the folds before he wrapped his lips around Rodi’s anterior node and sucked. Hard. 

Rodimus overloaded so hard he saw stars. Or maybe those were just the sparks flying over his sensornet? Maybe the candles? It was so hard to pay attention when his entire body was curling up and trying to escape and earn more of the divine reward he was receiving. Rung had been right though, it wasn’t like when the matrix had sent him into an ecstatic overload and shut down. 

It was a million times better. 

He collapsed upon the berth hard and felt desire, affection, and possessiveness spread slowly out from the matrix. It wrapped him up like a blanket and Rodimus couldn’t help but lean into the invisible touch, mewling and stretching indulgently over the berth. He twisted and angled his body to push into the enveloping emotions. Approval and lust answered his actions and he sighed with desire, drifting for a moment in that place before he reset his optics and looked up into the face of his new bonded conjux. 

This time the affection and desire he felt when he saw the expression on Rung’s face was all his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting through this was a bit of a slog but at least it feels pretty good getting it out. It's been awhile since I've written such fluffy smut. . Also...hey ...psstt. The art was done by me.


	4. At Some Point the Berth’s Gonna Get Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung and Rodimus have a bit more fun and somehow this chapter both starts and ends in a berth. Just not the same one.

“Rung, sorry I...you didn’t overload.” Rodimus muttered, feeling less embarrassed by that fact and more disappointed than he expected. 

Rung chuckled and reached out to run a thumb over Rodimus’ bottom lip, smoothing out the dent he’d bitten into it. “This time was about you Rodimus. Next time we can worry about me.” Rung told him, with no small amount of heat behind his words.    
  
Rodimus’ engines gave an enthusiastic rev at Rung’s words and he calmed himself down with a cough. “Ah...right. I suppose we should get out of the berth at some point.” he muttered.    
  
Rung chuckled and ran a hand over Rodimus’ stomach plates, teasing a couple of the seams he’d found. “At some point. But not just yet, I think.” He mused, leaning over to kiss Rodimus once more.    
  
Rodimus’ eyes widened as Rung pushed against him, his mouth insistent. Rodimus gasped and that was all Rung needed to slip his glossa inside. He whined, though it was quieted by Rung’s mouth dominating his own so easily. He leaned back and placed his hands on Rung’s thighs, doing his best to brace himself. He shivered and groaned, his engines already growing warm again as his new bonded teased and plucked at his sensitive seams. Rodi could feel his still over sensitive valve leak and pulse as Rung continued to tease and run expert hands all over his frame.    
  
When Rung pulled away again Rodimus vented hard and whined. “Rung? What-?” he asked, though he wasn’t able to finish his question before the other mech was pushing him back with a gentle hand pressed to his chest. 

“I’m not quite done with you yet Rodimus. I want to pamper my new Prime.” Rung purred, leaning over Rodimus and venting warm air against his audial. 

Rodimus’ vents hitched and he whimpered as Rung pressed his hips down, lifting his rear up to give himself plenty of space to hover his leaking valve over Rodimus’ spike. Rodimus shivered and let out a whimper. “Rung…Rung you don’t have to-“ Rodimus muttered, perhaps a touch frantically, his cheeks inflamed with embarrassment and arousal. 

Rung let out a quiet chuckle and reached a hand out to gently cup Rodimus’ cheek. “I know I don’t have to Rodimus. I want to. Is this too much for you? Just say so and we can stop.” Rung told him, all too gentle despite the dominant way he kept Rodimus so well in hand and pinned to the berth. 

Rodimus groaned and shook his head, reaching out to rub his thumbs over Rung’s thighs and hold on to him. “No I…please don’t stop. It’s not too much. I can take it.” Rodimus said, grinning confidently. 

Rung gave a soft laugh and leaned forward to press another kiss to Rodi’s lips. Rodimus was quickly growing addicted to those kisses of Rung’s. His engines purred and Rung hummed, tipping his hips back and sinking down onto the prime’s jutting spike. Rodimus moaned long and loud, optics wide with astonished disbelief as he stared at where Rung’s pelvis met his, his spike completely taken up by the smaller orange mech’s valve. 

“Oh! Oh Rung!” he gasped, unable to say much more as Rung smiled down at him and lifted his hips up. He dropped back down slowly and Rodimus swallowed thickly, feeling his spike pulse. Rodimus held on to Rung’s thighs with a firm grip, doing his best not to dent Rung’s beautiful white thighs. Still it was hard not to grip him harder as Rung began to slowly work his hips up and down upon his spike. Rodimus couldn’t take his eyes off of Rung, shifting and groaning in pleasure as he watched Rung take him over and over. 

Rung smiled down at him, running one hand down his own frame to lightly cup under his own spike as he gazed down at Rodimus. “How does it feel Rodimus? Because you feel so good to me. Just the right size.” He murmured quietly to Rodimus, stroking just the underside of his own spike as he spoke. 

“Frag Rung it’s…it’s so good! Never felt like this on my own. Rung, you’re so beautiful. Oh, Primus!” he practically blurted out in return, bucking up a little as Rung ground down against him. 

Rung gave a chuckle and brushed a hand up Rodimus’ chassis to his chest plates, brushing over the burnished flame emblazoned over his spark. “Mm-hm, just like that Rodimus. Call out to me. I love it when you say my name like that.” he drawled, picking up the pace a bit in his bouncing hips. 

Rodimus sucked in a sharp vent and licked over his lips. He all too happily listened to Rung’s direction, crying out and repeating either of his new mate’s names with every meeting of their hips. He held on tight and when he grew sure he was going to dent Rung with his grip he shifted his hands to hold on to the berth sheets beneath him again. “Rung! Rung please, I can’t…I’m gonna burst!” he groaned, unable to stop the way he bucked up into the smaller orange bot. 

Rung gave Rodi a warm smile but stilled his hips, reaching down to place one hand on Rodimus’. “You’re doing so well Rodimus.” he said, a bit breathless himself. “Can you just do one thing for me?” he asked, intertwining the servos of his hand with the red prime’s. Rodimus nodded eagerly, all too happy to do whatever Rung wanted him too. “Here, wrap your hand around me just like this,” he instructed, guiding Rodimus’ hand to hold on to his spike. 

“A bit stronger-yes just like that.” he told him with a soft moan as Rodimus gripped him a bit tighter than he had first been. “Now just move your hand up and down like- oh, yes! Good job Rodimus. That feels so good. Can you keep doing that for me?” Rung directed, grinning down at Rodimus and venting hard as Rodimus tentatively began to move his hand. 

Rodimus nodded, biting his lower-lip plate between his denta as he worked his hand up and down over Rung’s spike. He was keeping it up fairly well at first. But then Rung began to bounce up and down on him again, wrapping his spike up in that velvety, wet heat that he could barely withstand. Rodimus whimpered, but tried his best to keep up the momentum of his hand on Rung’s spike as the smaller orange bot rode him into the berth. He kept up the pace fairly decently but he still thought he wasn’t doing quite as well as he would have liked considering how good Rung was making him feel. Still whenever he felt a bit too anxious or self-conscious a pulse of pleasure and affection would burst out from the matrix, enveloping his spark with far too much ecstasy to stand. 

It didn’t take him much longer to reach his peak, one hand gripping the berth sheets, tugging them up in a tight fist as he worked his own hand furiously over Rung’s spike. He crested over and overload snapped across his frame like an unbearable heat. It coiled and wrapped around him like an engulfing flame, overriding his senses as h hastily beat Rung off while his hips jerked and his spike spilled out inside of his new mate. He cried out, he remembered saying Rung’s name like a litany but he could have been wrong. All he knew was that he was surrounded by a soft warmth and he never wanted it to end. 

When he finally managed to come to his senses, his hand was sticky, silver transfluid stained his torso and Rung was laying over him, vents blasting. A little surge of pride went through Rodimus as he realized he’d managed to bring the other mech to completion as well. Rung gave a breathless laugh and shifted himself up enough to dot Rodimus’ chin and lips with small, chaste kisses. “That was lovely Rodimus. And I’m glad you’re proud of yourself. But at some point we’re going to have to leave the berth.” he reminded the young prime.    
  
Rodimus nodded but sighed and ran a hand idly over Rung’s back. “I know but...can we stay like this for a bit?”    
  
Rung placed another kiss on Rodimus’ cheek. “Of course, my sweet prime.”    
  
……….   
  
They lingered in the berth for several orns, curled up and cuddling. They cooled down, cleaned up and eventually made their way to the same hallway Rodimus had passed through before. Though Rung did lead him down a separate passage this time. When they exited, they came out to a small room that the priest’s clearly used for taking their meals. Thankfully there was only one priest there when they came out. The one who had tried to comfort Rodimus before. He beamed at them both and stood up from his seat.    
  
“Ah! Did things go well for you two?” he asked, his wings twitching at his back. Rodimus was honestly a bit surprised that he’d missed those before. But he had been a bit distracted at the time.

Rung smiled and nodded at the white mech, “Yes, thank you for asking Wing.”    
  
Rodimus glanced at Rung and then looked over at the priest, called Wing apparently. “Uh, yeah, I appreciate what you said earlier. It...really helped.” 

Wing beamed and his wings practically fluttered, “I’m so glad! I know you weren’t really expecting to deal with any of this. And even Prime’s who are prepared don’t necessarily have a uh...good time.” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck.    
  


Rung made an uncomfortable sound, and Rodimus could feel the pulses of comfort fade a little from the matrix. He blinked and without thinking immediately reached out for that comfort, holding on to it and sending reassurances of his own in return. He didn’t care about the other Primes who came before him. He liked the bond he felt and he liked Rung, even if he was still trying to get to know him.   
  
Rung looked over at Rodimus with surprise and sent him a warm smile, the comfort the matrix sent out returning three-fold as Rung reached out to carefully take Rodimus’ hand. Rodimus smiled a bit shyly back at his new bonded mate and then cleared his voice-box as he turned his attention back to Wing. “So uh...what now? I mean, I know that the Prime is big and important but I’m gonna be honest I probably didn’t pay as much attention as I should have.” he admitted, giving a small cough of his vents.   
  
Wing hummed and smiled at him. “Well, the good news is you won’t be expected to do much for the first couple of cycles. You’re supposed to spend this time learning from Primus,” he gestured at Rung with a smile, then continued, “and going over the proper etiquette of your position with a trusted advisor. For your predecessor that was the Lord High Protector, Megatron. For the mech before him it was the High Priest. But you get to decide who you learn with. Of course you will have to pick a new mech for the position of Lord High Protector. The head priest compiled a list-”  
  
“Ultra Magnus.” Rodimus said abruptly and perhaps a touch too loud before he calmed down, cleared his throat and managed to say. “I mean...he was Optimus’ pick for the next Prime and I kinda ruined that so...it only makes sense. Besides he’s my mentor and I...I trust him.” He turned to Rung with a slightly nervous expression and held up a hand. “I’m not into him! Not, not like that. I just…”  
  
Rung smiled and reached out to place a comforting hand over Rodimus’ chest plates. “It’s alright Rodimus. I know that you don’t consider Ultra Magnus as a romantic partner. And even if you did, it’s alright. What we have doesn’t need to be permanent if you don’t want it to be.”   
  
Rodimus felt a painful twinge as Rung said that, giving his hand a squeeze. He didn’t want to think about potentially giving up his bond mate. Even if he didn’t know Rung that well yet. Even if the other mech was technically a deity. He wanted his bonding to last. He wanted to get to know Rung better. If he was going to be a Prime then he wanted to be the best one he could. And that meant being the best mate to Rung...didn’t it?   
  
A surge of affection and pride poured out from the matrix and wrapped around Rodimus, making him feel unbelievably warm. His spoiler flicked and he shifted a bit as he looked back up at Wing who was grinning at them both. “I understand. I’ll inform the Head Priest right away and we’ll make the appointment. For now, I’m supposed to show you to the Prime’s estates. We’ve had it cleaned and prepared for you, your friends moved in your things earlier and from now on your meals will be taken care of by a personal service drone.” Wing told him.   
  
Rodimus nodded but felt a bit of embarrassment at the idea of living in an estate. He didn’t need that much space. Or people serving him. The idea made him a bit uncomfortable to be honest. Wing seemed to catch on for his wings gave a twitch and he tilted his head. “I know it seems like a lot. But mostly the estate is for your safety...and I suppose it’s tradition. Still, you needn’t use all of it.” he said in an understanding tone before he gestured for Rodimus and Run to follow them and led them through the temple.   
  
Thankfully they didn’t meet many mechs on their way through the towering heights of the Primal Cathedral or any of the other rooms in the temple dedicated to the worship of Primus and The Thirteen Primes. Which Rodimus appreciated because the few they did come across would bow and say ridiculous prayers to him and Rung, making his cheeks heat up with the ridiculous notion of bots worshipping HIM of all mechanisms.   
  
All too soon they left the temple through an ornate side door and crossed a shaded pavilion to a lavish, expansive garden filled with crystals and cyber plants Rodimus had never laid optics on before. He stared at them in wonder as they made their way through the winding, maze-like path toward a large and elegant building Rodimus had only ever seen from afar. The Prime’s estate gleamed under the light of Cybertron’s star, spiralling columns and pillars carved with reliefs of mythological mechs stretched up to elegant arches etched from stone and metal. Rodimus may have gaped a little as they climbed the steps and they passed a relief of Prima’s creation.   
  
This place was far too lavish! He’d break something almost for certain! What would mechs say about him then?! Wing activated the security catch on the door and turned to Rodimus. “Just a moment and I’ll send you the security codes for the estate. Once you have them all other copies will be deleted so you’ll have to selectively clear those who you allow into the estate.”   
  
Rodimus nodded his understanding and accepted the data transfer, activating the security clearance for himself and for Rung. Wing smiled, nodded, and placing his hands before him. “If you need anything you can contact the High Priest-” Wing started, though he cut himself off as Rodimus grimaced slightly. He chuckled and tilted his head, “Or, you can contact me instead. I’ll be happy to assist you, my Prime.”   
  
Rodimus practically sagged with relief and beamed at the winged priest. “Thank you. Yeah, I’ll be sure to contact you if we need anything. Thanks so much Wing. And uh, please just call me Rodimus or Rodi okay?”   
  
Wing’s optics widened and he nodded, “Of course. Well then I’ll leave you two to it then.” He said, giving them a small wave before he trotted off.   
  
Rodimus turned to Rung and smiled a bit nervously before he opened the door to the estate and wandered in. The estate seemed even larger on the inside, which was more than a little intimidating at first. Particularly since the place seemed so empty of anything but luxurious wall decorations. Eventually however Rodimus came across the main bedroom, stuffed to the brim with his things and immediately felt relief. “Alright! Wing wasn’t kidding! All my stuff is here! They even remembered my comic book collection!” he said, picking up one of his favorites with a bright smile before he felt a curl of amusement spark from the matrix.  
  
He blushed and glanced back at Run who was watching him with an amused grin. “I uh...I mean...who likes comic books? Those are for sparklings right?” he coughed out, attempting to cover up his embarrassment.   
  
“I think it’s wonderful that you enjoy comic books Rodimus. Everyone has something they enjoy and this is clearly one of yours. If you’d like, you could share them with me. I’d love to know which are your favorites and what you like so much about them.” the orange mech offered, coming over to stand beside Rodimus.   
  
The new prime shifted and set down the one he’d picked up, idly running his servo tips over the protective plastic he kept all of his issues in. “I know it’s pretty silly. Optimus probably liked reading histories or other important stuff right?”   
  
Rung hummed and idly pulled out one of Rodimus’ comics so he could look it over. “Actually he preferred torrid romances. Which...in retrospect makes a lot of sense.” he commented with a small laugh.   
  
Rodimus stopped what he was doing and looked at Rung, really looked at him. There was always something a little sad about him. Just at the edges. “I’m sorry...that whole thing with him and Megatron must have been pretty painful for you.”   
  
Rung made a considering sound and set the comic he’d been looking at down to glance up at Rodimus. “Optimus was a good Prime. And I thought, after Sentinel, he was what both I and Cybertron needed. And, I suppose, he was in a way. We were never intimate. But we were friendly and sometimes it almost seemed as if we’d be happy together. Eventually though, he couldn’t stand to be separated from Megatron anymore. We parted amicably. I was sad to see him go, but I’m happy that he’s with someone he loves and that he’s happy with them. Besides, if Optimus leaving meant I got to be with you, then I can hardly be sad. You’re a very bright spark Rodimus, and I think we have a real chance to be happy together.”   
  
Rodimus’ spoiler bobbed a bit and his cheeks heated up with Rung’s explanation still he thought about it and then paused and frowned a little. “Did you really pick Sentinel, Nova, and some of those other jerks to be Primes? Because, I gotta be honest, if that’s your type I’m just not it.”  
  
Rung gave a small splutter of laughter and then shook his head. “Oh! Oh no Rodimus, no. Like I said, I’m not always intimate with the Primes. In fact it’s been ...several millions years since I was. Sometimes the matrix connects with a Prime...and sometimes it doesn’t connect with anyone at all. When that happens the Senate picks the Prime. I haven’t had a say in the matter for quite a while now. I’m afraid I started the whole process of picking a Prime because so many wouldn’t listen to what I had to say. Up until Optimus most of my ‘brides’ were such in name only. They thought I was a palace servant or an...an infobot rather than the actual manifestation of Primus! I was getting terribly frustrated by the time Optimus finally came along. Actually managing to be friends with a Prime was a step-up I thought.”   
  
Rung paused in his sudden tirade and softened his tone, giving Rodimus a small smile. “And now there’s you. The matrix didn’t just pick you Rodimus. It’s the first time in millenia that a mech has accepted the matrix and felt joy from the experience. I cannot tell you the last time being connected to a bot felt this...well...good. So...if anything, **you’re** my type.” he added with a small chuckle, his cheeks turning a bit red.  
  
Rodimus’ vents spun before he could stop them and he clasped his hands over his face as he heated up before he managed to peel them down and peek at Rung through his fingers. “You’re...you’re kidding right? That’s not-...really? I’m...I’m really your type?” He stuttered out, suddenly feeling as light as air.   
  
Rung let out a  quick laugh and nodded, “Yes Rodimus...you are.” he affirmed. “Now...why don’t you show me which one of these comics you like best hm? I want to know more about you than just how you sound in berth.”   
  
Rodimus choked and then let out a laugh of his own, grinning and feeling affection worm its way through him. “Sure. Well, I guess we should start with Legendary Tales #1 then. That series is definitely one of my favorites.” he started, keeping the conversation going long into the night until Rung dragged him to his new berth and forced him to get some recharge.   
  
Rodimus consented ...but only so long as Rung curled up beside him. This whole thing may have been new and intimidating. But at least he had someone by his side to help him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long on this chapter. Depression is a bitch. Hopefully the next one won't take quite as long. But you know what really helped getting me through this? Comments! I love them! Please give me more feedback! I live off of this. Also I have another smutty one-shot fic I've been meaning to put up but I'm not sure if anyone's interested so let me know if you are!


	5. A Hell of a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus finally finds out what Drift slipped him and Rung shows Rodimus that being Prime doesn't mean he's the one in charge.

Rodimus woke up the next morning with Rung curled up in his arms. The young Prime blinked and then couldn’t help the soft purr of his engine at the feel of waking up with someone else coiled up beside him. Rung’s EM field seemed to thrum and wrap around his own like a comforting weight. Everything about Rung was a comfort. From the pulsing of the matrix surrounding his spark, his size, and even the way he spoke. Everything about Rung made Rodimus feel at ease. He knew now that Optimus didn’t have the same relationship as he did with Rung...but he wondered if his predecessor felt the same amount of comfort the smaller bot seemed to exude so easily with him. He might have felt jealous about it if it weren’t for Optimus having run off with Megatron.    
  
Rodimus wasn’t used to being the first one awake, particularly considering how stressed out he’d been the day before. But maybe Rung had just as hard a day as he’d had. He was still pondering this over when Rung yawned, stretched and then sat up, rubbing at his optics and smiling at Rodimus. “Good morning Rodi. Did you recharge well?” Rung asked.    
  
Rodimus smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Did you? I mean, sorry this is a bit awkward. I’ve never woken up with another mech in my berth before.” He said rubbing at the back of his neck.    
  
Rung chuckled and leaned in to kiss Rodimus’ cheek. “I did, thank you for asking. Why don’t we get some fuel? Then we can talk about our plans for the day.” the smaller bot suggested.   
  
Rodimus nodded, after all what could it hurt? They both got up and after a minute of hesitation and posturing Rodimus gave in to help Rung make the berth back up. Not that Rodimus understood making up one’s berth. It was just going to get messy again, why bother? Across the berth from him Rung snorted with amusement and glanced up. “It’s just a good form of discipline Rodimus. It helps keep things neat and a neat space often makes us feel better.” 

Rodimus shifted a bit, cheeks coloring before he huffed and smirked at Rung. “Yeah...still a hassle though. And I’ve never been all that neat.” 

Rung chuckled and sent Rodimus a considering look that had Rodimus’ engines heating up. “Well, we’ll have to work on that. But it’s alright to be yourself. I just ask that you try to be considerate that we’ll be sharing this space.”    
  
Rodimus ducked his head a little bit and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah that’s fair. I can’t promise I’ll be all that good at it. But I’ll try my best.”

Rung smiled and nodded at him, “That’s all I ask.” A pulse of pride and support slithered out from the matrix and wrapped around Rodimus’ spark like the coils of a snake. It should have scared him, but it only made him feel protected in a way he never had been before.    
  
\--------

The conversation they had over their morning fuel was cordial, if a bit stiff, but by the end of it Rodimus was feeling confident that things were going well. He was also very glad that he wouldn’t have to do much today except get settled in and wait for Ultra Magnus to show up later for his ‘etiquette’ lessons. So while Rung went to go see to a few of his own things Rodimus retreated to his new room to unpack his things and put them where he liked. At first he kept to his own berth room but eventually he started to expand outward.    
  
The Prime’s estate was his now, he might as well make it feel more like home. So he started to carry a few of his things out to other rooms, leaving pieces of himself in places that other Prime’s had inhabited before him. Mostly he sought to cover up things he disliked. Like the scenes of previous primes enslaving people. Those were going to get covered up until he could figure out how to scratch them off the walls. There was some fading around them, leading him to believe that Optimus had probably covered them up too.   
  
Still Rodimus was definitely going to see about getting them removed entirely. I mean honestly, who could consider those to be in good taste? A curl of amusement blossomed from the matrix and Rodimus smiled, continuing his inner diatribe. They were awful, not just in appearance but also in how they clearly glorified the aftheads who’d perpetrated the acts. They weren’t nearly as pretty as Primus creating Prima, or The Forging of The Thirteen, hell the defeat of Unicron was better. Somehow the glorification of recycling facilities and the enslavement of the mining caste felt...deficient in comparison.    
  
So Rodimus covered it up and filed away the burning anger he felt at just seeing those images for later. After all, if a Prime could put them in then a Prime could have them removed as well. He finished putting up his favorite pictures, knick-knacks and even a few awards from his schooling days around the estate and then felt pretty good about it as he headed back to his room to tend to his comic book collection. He’d spotted a bookcase in what looked like an office. Maybe he could put them there. He was leafing through them when he lifted the lid off of one of his comic boxes and saw something fall to the floor. He blinked in surprise and reached down to pick it up, smiling as he spotted the old holo photo of himself and Drift after a race with Bumblebee and Blurr. 

He chuckled and went to slide the photo into his subspace when he felt something in there already. He blinked and set the photo down, sitting on his berth as he reached in to see what it was. It was as he was pulling it out that he remembered Drift’s whispered comment and the unknown item that had been slipped into his subspace. Of course he was a bit too late in realizing that it had been put there ‘just in case’. He was smiling as he pulled it out ...only to have his smile die as confusion swept over him and he stared at the stasis cuffs he’d pulled out of his subspace. 

He cycled his optics and turned the cuffs over in his hands before he chuckled and set them down on the berth before he turned back to his comics. He was still going through them, organizing them and deciding where to put them when Rung walked in. “Rodimus I wanted to ask if you’d like to hold your discussions with Magnus in the-...oh. Rodi...why didn’t you tell me that was something you were interested in?” he said, interrupting himself and sending Rodimus a teasing grin.    
  
Rodimus turned and blinked at Rung, a bit confused by the comment before he followed the smaller bot’s gaze to the cuffs sitting on the berth. “What-oh! Oh those! No no no, those are Drift’s! I mean...he gave them to me. But we never- we’re just amicas I wouldn’t- we’ve never done anything like that. I mean I’ve thought about it- but never with Drift! Just um...in general? Sometimes? Just...like a fantasy sort of thing? It’s stupid. I’m sorry. Please say something.” Rodimus babbled, his face aflame with embarrassment.    
  
Rung smiled gently at Rodimus and walked over to take one of the Prime’s hands in his own. “Rodimus. You never need to be embarrassed about something like that. If it’s something you’re interested in, of course I’d be happy to participate in it with you. But I’m certainly not going to pressure you into anything.”    
  
Rodimu let out a shaky breath and nodded his understanding, doing his best to calm down his overactive fuel pump. “Yeah. Yeah I uh...it’s just. I wouldn’t even know where to begin with this kind of thing. I mean I still have my valve seal and I just wouldn’t even know how to tie someone up or what to do with them.”    
  
“I could teach you if you like. I am, after all, supposed to be your partner in guide in quite a lot of things now. Since this is a place where we know we already have chemistry...we can start here. That is, if you’d like to.” Rung told him, rubbing gently up Rodimus’ arms.    
  
Rodimus swallowed thickly and looked to the berth and then back to Rung. “Really? You...you want to?”    
  
Rung nodded and smiled up at Rodimus. “We can start off slow and I can be in charge if you prefer. I know it can be a bit overwhelming to be expected to lead when you’ve only just got a handle on things.” he said with a knowing tip of his head.    
  
Rodimus let out a short laugh and felt his hands shake a little as Rung gently tugged him toward the berth and encouraged him to sit. “Yeah. Yeah tell me about it.” He glanced at the cuffs again and swallowed before he looked back up at Rung. “I’ve read a little. Not much but...Drift mentioned it once and I wound up looking some of it up. Plus there’s these romance novels...those things are never accurate though.” he muttered.    
  
He shifted nervously as he drew his legs up on the bed and held on to Rung’s hands because they helped him feel grounded. So long as he was holding on to him he wouldn’t feel like he was falling apart quite so much. “Do we...are we gonna need a safeword?” he asked.    
  
Rung smiled brightly at Rodimus and reached a hand out to cup his face. “I think for now, if you say stop or ‘no’ I’ll stop. We can go over the rest another time. For now I just want you to be honest with me. To tell me what you like and what you don’t. Can you do that for me?”

Rodimus nodded eagerly and Rung practically beamed at him in return. “Good. Now, just lay back for me and raise your hands over your head.” Rung instructed.    
  
Rodimus nodded and lifted his arms up, letting them rest on one of the dozen or so pillows that lined the head of the truly enormous berth of his new room. Rung smiled at him and traced a gentle hand over Rodimus’ cheek down to his chest, his hand firm and solid over Rodimus’ spark. “That’s perfect Rodi. You’re doing so well for me. Now, can you stay still a klik for me? I’m not going anywhere but I need to reach for the cuffs alright?” Rung asked him.    
  
Rodimus nodded, feeling a bit more confident as Rung laid the praise on thick. “Yeah. Yeah I can do that.”    
  
Rung hummed approvingly and leaned over to press a lingering kiss upon Rodimus’ lips, affection dripping from the matrix and his field both. “So good for me. My pretty Prime.” he drawled against Rodimus’ mouth, sending a shiver down the speedster’s spine.    
  
The smaller orange bot pulled off and climbed off of Rodimus to grab the stasis cuffs Rodimus had dropped on the berth earlier. Rodimus stayed as still as he could, wanting to do his best, and more than a little turned on by the pride that came streaming from the matrix everytime he did. When Rung turned back to him, Rodimus licked over his lips and stared down at his bondmate, spoiler flickering with anticipation. Rung’s smile was almost lecherous as he crawled his way up over Rodimus’ frame, stasis cuffs in hand. 

He leaned over to kiss Rodimus again, the steady press and slide of their components instantly making Rodimus’ engine rev with eager excitement. He was never going to get tired of Rung’s kisses he decided. The smaller bot tasted too good, and the steady guiding pressure only ever made Rodimus’ interface panel warm up like it couldn’t wait to get in on the action. He was so distracted by Rung’s tongue pushing against his own that he didn’t notice as the stasis cuffs were clicked shut around his wrists. He felt it when they turned on though, even if they were on the absolute lowest setting.    
  
When Rung pulled away his smile was soft and warm. His hands ran down over Rodimus’ arms and came down to cup the prime’s face. “How are you feeling?” he asked, voice a touch husky.    
  
Rodimus’ spoiler quivered and he let out a quiet breath. “Revved up and ready to go. Will you kiss me again? I love it when you do that.” he murmured, feeling bold now that everything wasn’t truly up to him. 

Rung gave a short laugh and hummed, dipping his fingers into Rodimus’ seams. “Of course Rodimus. I enjoy it too.” he said, affection and desire flowing from the matrix like a constant stream.    
  
Rodimus shivered and slid into the kiss as Rung leaned down once more. The deep press of their lips together, the long slide of Rung’s tongue against his own. It made him groan, interface panel heating up as Rung’s fingers drifted and teased at his seams. His plating flared,vents roaring with charge as he tangled with Rung’s mouth. By the time his new bondmate pulled away Rodimus was panting, his interface cover all too ready to open. He could feel lubricant seeping out from behind his interface cover and it made him shudder as Rung hovered over him.

“So, I know you enjoy kissing. What else do you enjoy? Do you like it when I touch you here?” Rung asked, reaching up to remove his glasses and set them aside, his other hand running down Rodimus’ chassis, tracing over his belly. Rodimus shivered and nodded.    
  
“Yeah. I...I like everything you’ve done to me Rung.” Rodimus confessed, his spoiler giving small flutter. He watched as Rung shifted down to sit between his legs, fingers tracing a path down his frame to his warm and tender interface panel. He sucked in a breath and his toes wiggled as Rung’s fingers hovered over it. “Please...I ...I want you to touch me there.” he pleaded. 

Rung smiled and warmth coiled out from the matrix to wrap around Rodimus’ spark. “I will Rodi, I will. I just need you to be patient a bit longer.” he told Rodimus, his fingers reaching over to play with Rodimus’ hip struts instead.    
  
Rodimus let out a whine and tipped his head back, squeezing his hands within his restraints. He glanced down and did his best not to whine as Rung’s clever fingers worked over his protoform and teased at his thighs. He held it back and focused inward instead, absorbing the affection, desire, and pride that washed out from the matrix in a wave. It pulsed and beat around his spark like binding chains, keeping him safe. Keeping him protected and held still when he would have otherwise fallen apart. 

It was perfection. Just what he needed and he didn’t realize he’d shut his optics until Rung’s hands finally found his interface panel and they were shooting open. He let out a short cry, his panel snapping open embarrassingly loud. His spike was already growing stiff and pressurized, the biolights sparkling along it as his holy husband handled him. He swallowed thickly and moaned, bucking up into Rung’s touch without thinking.    
  
“You’re doing so well Rodimus. Do you want me to continue touching your spike? Or would you like me to focus on your valve this time?” Rung asked, casually playing over the edges of Rodimus’ interface equipment.    
  
Rodimus considered the question carefully. It was, however, growing difficult to think with Rung continuing to tease over his equipment. “Oh! I...mm. I...you, you had my spike yesterday. I want-I want ...my valve. Please.” he finally decided and managed to gasp out. 

Rung paused and leaned over Rodimus to better look him in the eye. “Are you sure dear? Because you don’t have to. We can wait if you want. I know that breaking your valve seal can be uncomfortable and even sting for some.” He warned.    
  
Rodimus nodded and swallowed thickly. “I’m sure. Please Rung. I want you to be my first. I trust you, I do! Can’t you feel it? Please? Please I promise I want it.” he said urgently.    
  
Rung gave a sympathetic hum and reached down to kiss Rodimus soundly. “Alright Rodimus. You needn’t beg. I’ll give you what you need.” He drawled, before he ran his hands down to cup the speedster’s hips. “Just relax and I’ll take care of everything.” he purred.   
  
Rodimus sighed, relaxing into the berth a Rung hooked his thumbs into the folds of his valve and spread him open. He groaned and glanced down his body as Rung gently began to slide his servos into his valve, rubbing at never before touched nodes. Rodimus licked over his lip-plates and his valve clenched as Rung gently rubbed and stretched his opening. He did his best not to squirm as Rung leaned down to lick a path up his spike, distracting him from where his servos were penetrating him. He was doing an excellent job and Rodimus couldn’t help but whimper and arch into the mouth teasing his rod.    
  
He didn’t even notice when Rung reached into his subspace and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He did notice when Rung’s fingers shifted and slid in deeper, slick and steady as they rubbed at the nodes lingering just in front of his seal. Then there was a gentle push and Rodimus gave a grunt as a sudden feeling of burning discomfort radiated from his valve. “Ah...Rung, wait.” he muttered and instantly Rung’s mouth and fingers stilled as his bondmate pressed comfort and affection around his spark from the matrix.    
  
“Are you alright Rodimus? Do you need to stop? Are you in pain?” he asked, so concerned and so sweet that Rodimus’ spark pulsed with something that felt too close to love for him to properly name. And God wouldn’t it be too soon to feel that for a mech he’d met only just the day before.    
  
“It just kinda burns a little. More like a pinched wire or cramp than anything serious. Just need a moment to breathe.” he told Rung, already feeling the uncomfortable burn fading away. He gave a flutter of his spoiler and wiggled his hips experimentally. “Did you...break my seal?” he asked.   
  
Rung grinned down at him and nodded, giving a small twist of his fingers before he pulled them back and drew Rodimus’ valve seal right along with them. “Yes, here it is. There should be no more discomfort, I promise. I’ll pleasure you thoroughly here from now on.” He purred, setting the discarded seal aside almost reverently before his servos returned to rubbing over his folds. He gently teased Rodimus’ external node and watched the prime writhe for a moment before he hummed and pulled his hands away altogether. 

He rubbed Rodimus’ thighs and pushed the Prime’s legs open a bit further. “Are you still okay with this Rodimus? We can still stop if you want.” Rung soothed, sounding sincere and hesitant. 

Rodimus nodded, swallowing thickly but smiling up at the smaller orange bot none-the-less. “Yeah. Yeah I still want it. Still want you. I promise. Please Rung, please I want you.” Rodimus nearly pleaded, giving an arch of his back to show off his new, attractive curves.    
  
Slowly a smile grew upon Rung’s face, one full of promise and desire. “What do you want me to do Rodimus? I want you to be clear. Clear communication is the foundation of any good relationship. So please, say it clearly.”    
  
Rodimus’ cheeks heated with embarrassment and he shifted a bit on the berth, his fingers stretching as he tested his binds. He could nearly hear his fuel-pump pounding away over the whirr and whine of his fans. “I...I want you to frag me. I want you to frag my valve with your spike. Primus, please.”    
  
Rung’s smile widened and his interface panel opened, his spike pressurizing almost instantly. He rocked his hips forward and rubbed over Rodimus’ valve, coating it in the prime’s lubricant as Rodimus moaned and arched his back to grind his hips against Rung’s spike. “Rung, Rung please I can barely stand it just-OH!” Rodimus cried out, back nearly lifting off the berth entirely as Rung shifted and slowly, without pause, filled him up with his spike.    
  
“It’s alright Rodimus. You told me what you wanted, and now I’m going to give it to you. I won’t let you suffer. I did promise you after all.” he drawled, grinding his hips against Rodi’s in a wonderfully salacious way. 

  
Rodimus flopped back onto the berth and nodded, his valve clenching around the shaft inside of him. He almost held his breath as Rung slowly drew his hips back, only to moan in luxurious enjoyment a Rung slid back in, stimulating every node on the way. He could feel the heat and firmness of the other bot inside of him, throbbing against his excited nodes. When Rung began to pull out and drive back in at a steady rhythm Rodimus could barely stand it. It felt too good to be real. He never realized he’d pulled his arms down until he noticed his own hands running over Rung’s chest.    
  
“Rung, oh god.” he muttered, breathless and desperate. His insides felt as if they were on fire, but in the best of ways. He burned like the steady flame of a star, each thrust making steady and maddening in how it drove him higher into new realms of pleasure. Rung groaned in pleasure as well and placed one hand over the bound pair feeling up his chest plate before he took them and pinned them back to the pillow over Rodimus’ head. 

“Keep those there for me dear.” he instructed gently. He ran his hand back down and paused to cup Rodimus’ chin in his hand. He leaned down and pressed a heated kiss onto Rodimus’ lips, drawing it out as he continued his slow laborious thrusts. 

Rodimus obeyed, keeping his hands above his head and muffling each pleasured cry into Rung’s mouth as he was fragged into the berth. At some point Rung must have picked up speed because suddenly Rodimus’ nodes were being stimulated again and again. The fire inside burned brighter and a tight coil formed in his belly. He whimpered and his back arched as he rode out the ecstatic lust running through his lines. He was certain he was calling out Rung’s name the entire time, hips rocking with each deep thrust into his valve. 

Rodimus whined and arched his back, charge snapping off of his frame as Rung drove him higher and closer to his peak. He swallowed thickly and arched his hips, grinding down to meet with each delicious thrust into his valve. And then, as if by chance, Rung’s spike tapped his ceiling node, and sent him cascading into overload. He cried out and his toes spread as he erupted in overload, his spike pulsed, but the true show was happening in his valve.    
  
He clamped down around Rung’s spike and his calipers clenched and rolled as he rode out his pleasure, his bondmate still thrusting into him for some time afterward. Rodimus held on through each extra thrust, his nodes lighting up almost painfully with overstimulation before finally Rung came as well. He gasped and held onto Rodimus’ waist tightly, venting hard against his neck. Rodimus blinked and his face heated up straight to his finials as he felt Rung’s transfluid spill inside of him.    
  
He shifted a little and glanced down at where their hips met, fluids dripping out of his valve and coating both of their thighs. It was the hottest thing Rodimus had ever seen. Rung slowly pulled off of him and gently stroked Rodimus’ cheek, smiling at him. “That...was lovely Rodimus.”    
  
Rodimus smiled and his spoiler fluttered eagerly. “Yeah...yeah you bet it was. Geez Rung, you’re really good at this.” he muttered, toes wiggling a little as he finally lowered his hands to brush his servos over Rung’s face.    
  
Rung chuckled and held Rodimus’ hands in his own. “Well, I have had many thousands of years of experience. Still, I think you did just fine on your own. You’re lovely Rodimus. Never let anyone think any differently.” he purred.    
  
Rodimus flushed and preened with the praise, before he held up the cuffs for Rung. “Well, as much as I’d like to just hang out with you in berth all day...Ultra Magnus is coming soon so...we should probably get in a shower.” he said, tilting his head with a playful smirk.    
  
Rung gave a quiet laugh and nodded, reaching to free Rodimus’ hands. The second they were free Rodimus gave a bright laugh, wrapped his arms around Rung’s shoulders, and kissed him senseless. 

\------------

Ultra Magnus arrived an orn later, luckily after Rodimus and Rung had their chance to use the washracks to get cleaned up. Rodimus was ecstatic to see his friend and mentor again, hugging him as soon as he came in the door until Rung cleared his throat. Rodimus flushed and let go, chuckling as he turned and gestured from Ultra Magnus to Rung and back again. “Ultra Magnus this is Rung, Rung, Ultra Magnus.” Rodimus said by way of introduction, his spoiler flickering eagerly. 

Ultra Magnus looked to Rodimus and then to Rung and nodded. “The Primal advisor. Yes we’ve met. During Optimus’ time as Prime.” he said, though he smiled. “A pleasure to meet you again Rung.” 

Rung smiled and nodded as well, “You as well Ultra Magnus.”   
  
Rodimus frowned and opened his mouth to correct Ultra Magnus when a tremor of hesitation and reprimand shot out from the matrix. Rodimus almost stumbled and placed a hand over his chest before he looked at Rung with confusion.    
  
Rung shook his head and pursed his lips at Rodimus and the prime firmed his expression and said nothing more though Ultra Magnus certainly seemed to see something pass between them. He let out a huff and then reached out to place a hand on Rodimus’ shoulder. “Is something wrong Rodimus?”    
  
The young prime shook his head and gave Ultra Magnus a wan smile. “No, sorry. Just the matrix acting up. I’m alright.” he said. Then he shook himself out and took Ultra Magnus’ arm. “Come on, we’ve got some lessons to get to don’t we?”

Ultra Magnus gave Rodimus a look of concern and glanced back at Rung before he nodded and allowed the young Prime to tug him off toward his office. They left Rung behind, though Rodimus did look back once Ultra Magnus was no longer paying attention. His expression was concerned and hurt, and Rung took one step toward him before he stopped, and clasped his hands in front of him. This time when the matrix pulsed out comfort...it was tinged with regret. And Rodimus grew worried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. I was working on some artwork I'm hoping I can put to use in the next chapter. More than that I was dealing with a bit of ill health, and some computer issues. The health issues have been fixed.


	6. Things Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus lectures Rodimus about his new job and Rodimus and Rung have a serious chat about boundaries.

Ultra Magnus led Rodimus to the front of the Primal Estate, a place the new Prime hadn’t had a chance to explore just yet. Still, Ultra Magnus had spent some time at the Primal Estate while Optimus had been living there so Rodimus figured he knew where he was going. The larger mech led him to a fairly empty office and he stopped to look around for a moment before he sighed and glanced back at Hot Rod. “I’m not used to seeing this place so empty. Megatron always kept this office full of records and datapads. It’s strange to see the shelves so empty.” He stated, walking over to run his hand over one of the fairly bare shelves at the back of the office. 

Rodimus glanced around as he adjusted the lights and gave them a little more illumination, getting a better look at the spartan furnishings that had been left. “I haven’t had a chance to get a really good look at this side of the estate.” he confessed. “I’ve been a bit distracted with unpacking my stuff in the personal quarters.” 

Ultra Magnus nodded and pulled out a seat for Rodimus before he took one of his own behind the desk. “How are you by the way? We never got a chance to speak after the erm… consummation of your new relationship with Primus. Optimus wasn’t very clear on the subject but he did tell me to trust in Rung before he left. I hope it’s not awkward living with an advisor like that?” He asked, concern lacing his field as he reached out to place a comforting hand on Rodimus’ arm. 

Rodimus shook his head but found the smile he gave Ultra Magnus wasn’t quite the usually bright and confident one he would have provided. “No. I mean, yeah it’s strange living with a new bot but Rung’s great. He’s been ...great.” he said, not sure he was being very convincing. 

He must not have been for Ultra Magnus frowned and came around to kneel and take Rodimus’ hands in his servos. “Really Rodi. It’s alright. If there’s something wrong you can tell me. I know I’m not really your mentor anymore, but I promise I’ll be here to help you in whatever way you need me too. It’s why I accepted the position of Lord High Protector when the priests’ told me you’d offered it to me. I want to give you the best chance I can.” he stated firmly, giving the prime’s hand a bit of a squeeze. 

Rodimus’ optics widened in surprise at Ultra Magnus’ openness and sincerity. He’d never been this open with him when he was just Hot Rod. Maybe he was feeling guilty and trying to make it up to him? He didn’t need to. Rodi definitely didn’t blame him for anything that happened. Rodimus’ smile softened into something real and warm and he nodded, turning his hands to give Ultra Magnus’ hands a returning squeeze. “Thanks Mags, I appreciate that. I like knowing you have my back. To be honest I just wanted to give you something since everyone was so set on you becoming Prime, you know?” he told the big blue bot. “And yeah, things are a little awkward right now, but I promise I’m okay.” 

At least he was being honest now. That ought to count for something. He still remembered the pulse of hesitation he’d felt from the matrix, wondering over it. He knew he’d have to talk to Rung about it. After all, he didn’t understand all the secrecy over him or why Ultra Magnus thought he was someone else. 

_ Who would believe I’m Primus, Rodimus? And how many would want to hurt me for the injustices they’ve had to face? If Primus is just a bot, he can be hurt or killed. They might even try to hurt you. It’s better if I’m a nobody.  _ A voice said within him and Rodimus gave a startled jolt. It sounded like Rung but deeper somehow. Plus he knew that Rung wasn’t in the room so how-? He interrupted his own thoughts as he placed a hand over his chest and figured it out for himself. He should’ve realized that Rung could talk to him through it. He had before they’d physically met after all. 

Rodimus shifted a little and looked up at Ultra Magnus who was standing back up slowly and considering Rodimus with a touch of concern. “Is the Matrix bothering you?” he asked. 

Rodimus shook his head and gave a thin smile, rubbing over his chest a little before he let his hands slide down to his lap. “Nah, just trying to get used to it still. It’s just...a little weird is all.” 

And as truthful as that was Rodimus wondered if he’d ever get used to just how much he could feel from Rung and how much Rung could get off of him just by tapping in to the matrix a little. If Rodimus closed his optics and concentrated he could swear he could feel the thoughts of the other mech swimming just at the edges of his awareness. He shook it off however and gave Ultra Magnus his full attention. He and Rung could talk about things later. 

“So, we’re supposed to go over etiquette right? Is there a certain way I’m supposed to walk or something?” he asked, sitting up and giving Ultra Magnus one of his patented ‘I’m trying to be funny to get out of trouble’ smiles. 

Ultra Magnus couldn’t seem to help but grin at him in return, clearly happy that Rodimus was at least a little bit his old self. “Not, particularly. There are certain degrees of politeness and formality when addressing bots of a particular social class, but we can go over those later. For now I thought we should just cover the basics of what you’ll be responsible for from now on, since we didn’t really get a chance to cover it before you became Prime.” 

Rodimus frowned a little but nodded, sitting forward in his seat and folding his hands between his legs as he leaned toward Magnus intently. “I mean, I know that the Prime is a big deal in the senate and the Council of Worlds, but I don’t know much about what Optimus did there or what I’m supposed to be doing now that he’s gone.”

Ultra Magnus nodded and steepled his own hands in front of him on the desk as he began, “Well, the senate is arguably where you’ll be spending the majority of your time. The senate is in charge of creating laws, augmenting existing laws, and governing the different aspects of Cybertronian society. There are twenty six major senatorial seats, two for each of Cybertron’s major territories. Do you understand so far?”

Rodimus smiled ruefully and nodded. “Yeah. So like, Iacon has two major senators right?” 

Ultra Magnus smiled and sat back a bit more casually in his seat. “Correct. Underneath the Major Senatorial Seats are the Lesser Senatorial Seats. Ideally you won’t be dealing with the lesser Senators very often. They’re in charge of the smaller territories and districts of Cybertron. There are over five hundred of them and new seats are elected by the populace. If you find cause to dismiss one of them, as Prime, you can. But otherwise your responsibilities lie with the twenty six major senators.” Ultra Magnus continued, clearly glossing over a few details for Rodimus’ benefit. 

Rodimus bit his lower lip and shifted in his seat. “That’s uh...geez that’s a lot of senators.” he muttered. 

Ultra Magnus nodded, “True, but each one serves a vital function in the workings of Cybertron’s government. But as I said you will very rarely have to deal with the lesser senate. Your place is with the major Senate. There you provide the deciding vote when the Senate is deadlocked and you can also unilaterally introduce legislation for a vote if you feel it’s needed. The Senate can vote down, but your voice carries weight because you are acting as the will of Primus himself.” At this he paused and directed a very serious stare onto Rodimus. “Please keep this in mind Rodimus, as your coronation you are now Primus’ agent. If you say something is of importance, mechs will sit up and listen.” 

Rodimus swallowed down a sudden bout of nervousness and grasped tightly to his own hands before he sat upright. “I...I know that. It’s scary to think about. But I know that being Prime is important and that I shouldn’t just run around using all this power for any old reason.” 

Ultra Magnus’s expression softened and he hummed, “I’m glad to hear you say that Rodimus. If it helps, I believe you will do the position justice.” He cleared his voice box and then returned to his more serious countenance. “As I was saying, any legislation you introduce can be voted down by the senators. But once every three years you can lay down what is called a ‘Primal Mandate’. Primal Mandates are automatically made laws, and no one can vote against or contradict them, except another Prime. Primal Mandates automatically become apart of our constitution and go into effect as soon as logically possible. Of course you can also use a Primal Mandate to strike down your own laws or laws passed by previous primes or even laws passed by the senate. It is considered your most important political power.”

Rodimus began to nod before he paused as a thought came to him and he looked up at the other bot. “Wait, so if I wanted to, I could just override anything another Prime has done?” 

Ultra Magnus nodded, “Yes, so I would think carefully on the repercussions before using that particular political power.” 

Rodimus chuckled and waved for Ultra Magnus to go on, “Yeah, I will. I mean I’ll have you there to keep me from doing anything too stupid.” 

Ultra Magnus smiled ruefully but gave a short laugh and continued. “Aside from the Senate you also have a seat on The Council of Worlds. You serve as one of Cybertron’s representatives upon the council, the other is the Cybertronian Councillor elected by the senate. Currently the Councillor is Starscream of Vos. On the Council you and Starscream represent Cybertron’s interests to the galaxy at large. You also vote on matters concerning the Galactic Council and its allies. It’s traditional for one elected official to serve beside a Prime. Although, since not all of The Thirteen are around anymore there will be a few non-Prime members of the council. Who these individuals are depends on the worlds that elected them and-”

“Wait...I thought that there was only ever one Prime at a time?” Rodimus interrupted to ask. 

Ultra Magnus hummed and then smiled at Rodimus the way he used to smile at Hot Rod, all patience and understanding. “There is one Prime on Cybertron and one Prime connected directly to Primus as his bride and representative on earth. But Primus did, originally, create thirteen primes to defeat Unicron and protect our world. Initially these Thirteen Primes ruled together but conflict came between them and they split. It took Optimus searching out the few of the Original Thirteen who remain to create the Council of Worlds.” 

Rodimus blinked and his spoiler fluttered with surprise, “Really? Optimus did that? I thought the Council had just...been around for forever.” he said. 

Ultra Magnus lifted a brow and then smiled down at him, “No, Optimus established the council of worlds early into his reign as a way to avoid civil war here on Cybertron. It slowly expanded over his reign as Prime until it reached the state it has today. You were created after the Council was formed so I’m sure you younger bots it feels as if it has always been there. But the Council itself is fairly new.” 

Rodimus shifted a little and nodded before he tilted his head curiously, “So uh, who is on the Council anyway?”

Ultra Magnus smiled and sat up almost excitedly in his seat. “I’m glad to see you’re interested in these important details Rodimus. It’ll make much of this much easier.” He hummed and rubbed at his chin before he turned on the computer console at the desk and logged into it, bringing up a few details which he promptly turned so that Rodimus could see as well. “Well, currently it looks as if the Council hasn’t changed since Optimus’ departure which will make this a bit easier.” 

He brought up a picture of Twenty Six bots and began to highlight each one as he went over them. “It seems that currently there are only six of the original thirteen primes remaining on the council. No big surprise there. Alpha Trion, Vector Prime, Micronus Prime, Quintus Prime, Onyx Prime,and Alchemist Prime.” He indicated the six primes in turn and turned to Rodimus. “The other seven are either deceased or otherwise have turned over their responsibilities to others.” 

Rodimus shifted a little, looking over the six primes. “What are they like?” he asked, unable to hold back his curiosity. He’d had no idea that there were other primes out there. He wanted to know about them. He wanted to know what they were like and if they knew about Rung. If they felt the same connection to him he did. He knew Ultra Magnus said that they didn’t but...he hadn’t known about who Rung really was so what if he didn’t know that there really was a connection between them all. 

Ultra Magnus hummed in consideration and twisted his lips in a way that told Rodimus he was about to be disappointed. “I’m afraid I don’t know. I never accompanied Optimus to the Council. That was always a duty reserved for the Cybertronian Councilor and Optimus alone. Although I believe the Primal Advisor may be able to help you. Rung went as Optimus’ assistant to nearly every meeting the Council ever had.” Magnus said, doing his best to reassure him. 

Rodimus hummed, spoiler sagging in disappointment but let the issue drop so he could finish his lesson. It seems he’d have more to discuss with Rung than he thought. 

\-----

The rest of the lesson was as dull as watching paint dry but Rodimus did his best to take in what he could. He learned the names of all 26 major senators and all 26 names of those sitting on the Council of worlds. The fact that there were two pairs of thirteen on each did not escape him and he made a note to ask Rung if there was some reason why he seemed to like the number thirteen so much. After that Ultra Magnus had moved on to the proper way to greet a senator and the proper way to address a member of the council. 

It was all very stiff and formal and Rodimus didn’t care for much of it but he decided he might as well put up with it seeing as it was now his job to do so. They ended things when Rodimus’ spoiler began to sag and feet dragged every time he had to practice the proper way to bow when meeting a foreign dignitary for the first time. Rodimus walked with Ultra Magnus to the front door and said goodbye at his front door. He tried not to let the impressive size of it or the guards standing at attention just out front get to him as he told Ultra Magnus to come back soon and to pass on his well wishes to his friends. 

He watched him go all the way across the senatorial lawn that came up to the gates of the Primal Estate and then ducked back in when he felt the eyes of those wandering the lawn starting to stray toward him. He sighed and just took a moment to breathe, venting deeply, before he shook himself out of it and went to find himself some fuel. He’d need the energy for the confrontation he knew he’d have to have with Rung. He made his way to the estate’s vast fueling station and paused when he spotted Rung already at the table, an empty seat and a ration sitting across from him. Clearly meant for Rodimus. 

Rodimus hesitated a moment before he decided it wasn’t worth putting off and made his over to sit down across from his new bondmate, carefully touching the ration with his servo-tips. “I know you want to talk Rodimus, there’s a lot we need to discuss...that I need to explain.” Rung began. 

“Can we start with what happened earlier with the matrix? When you ...that surge of anxiety. It was real intense. It almost hurt.” Rodimus began, hands squeezing lightly at the ration in his hands. 

“I know, and I apologize.” 

“Why couldn’t I tell Ultra Magnus that you’re my bondmate?” Rodimus asked, spoiler dipping sadly. 

Rung frowned and stared at Rodimus with a mournful expression, a pulse of regret and sorrow rolled out from the matrix. “I’m sorry Rodimus. It has nothing to do with our relationship. Quite the opposite. It’s just...I don’t believe the world can accept a real living god among them. You, yourself said that Primus more like an abstract, larger than life concept. Think what the average mech would do if they learned that their god was no more grand than the rest of them. Some would handle it fine, I’m sure. But for others, it might shake their faith. I’ve found, over the millenia, that hiding and pretending is better than the alternative.”

Rodimus was quiet, as Rung spoke, listening at first before he contemplated what Rung had said. Finally he sipped from his cube, set it down and looked back up at Rung with a determined expression. “I’m not sure about that. But, I’m not about to out you. That’s your decision to make, not mine. However, I’m also not going to lie for you. I guess technically calling you my assistant isn’t a lie, but if people ask about our relationship I’m not going to lie about it. You’re my bondmate...and I don’t care what anyone thinks about it except you.” He said, firm and settled in his decision whatever it might have otherwise meant. 

Rung sent Rodimus a wan smile, his antennae perking up a little. “That’s...thank you Rodimus. I appreciate the sentiment. And it’s far more than I could have asked from you.” 

“Yeah well, I’m not done. You’re supposed to tell me everything having to do with the matrix and Primus right? Well...I wanna know if the other Primes on the Council are bonded to you too. Are they...like me?” he asked, glancing away a bit in envious shame. 

Hastily Rung shook his head and waved a hand at Rodimus, reaching out to gently grasp his hand. “Oh no! No! Goodness no Rodimus. The Thirteen are nothing like you. The matrix is a link to Primus, and me as a result. It’s as much apart of me as it is apart of you now. The other Primes, their artifacts and abilities were things I gave them when I created them. Well, when Primus created them. I had only a little to do with the process. The artifacts and the thirteen were meant to be separate from me. Only the matrix bearer was ever connected to me and that was because...well...I wanted to make sure that what happened with Unicron wouldn’t happen again. The matrix was insurance and a way to be involved without...getting involved.” He said, frowning a little at his own explanation.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not explaining this well. Things tend to get a bit ...vague after several million years. But all you need to know is that the thirteen are like my children, my very grown, very adult children. I’m no more connected to them as you are to your creators I suspect.” Rung elaborated, bringing his hands back to wrap around his own smaller cube.

Rodimus blinked and then his cheeks colored before he cleared his voice box and nodded, “Ah...yeah. Okay so I guess meeting them is going to be like meeting my step-kids...who are older than me. I’ll admit, kinda weird.” he muttered, giving an exaggerated shudder. 

Rung chuckled and shook his head, “It’s alright, you needn’t see them that way. After the thirteen had their...let’s call it a falling out...there was a bit of an accident and I was wiped from their memories. They don’t remember who I really am anymore. Although I suspect a few of them may have an idea ...it’s hard to tell since they’ve grown so far from where they started out. I can only give you advice on how to deal with them now. They’ve long since flown the nest, so to speak.” 

Rodimus bit his lower-lip and nodded before he downed the rest of his cube and considered Rung once more. “Rung...about the matrix. Can you...can you use it to control me? Because I’ll admit, what happened earlier. It was...unnerving to say the least.” 

Rung’s eyebrows shot up and he looked horrified by Rodimus’ assertion. A bolt of revulsion shot out of the matrix to wrap around Rodimus’ spark and the prime winced. Rung answered the wince with shock and the matrix swam with his conflict before he realized and settled back in his seat to calm down. “I...no. I can’t use it to control you. And I’m sorry that my negative emotions impacted you in that way. It was not my intention. It still isn’t. I would never do anything to harm you Rodimus, I hope you believe and understand that.” Rung assured him, though the quiet storm of his worry and fear was like a background maelstrom around Rodimus’ spark. 

Rodimus took in several deep invents and did his best to try and stay calm himself. It was, at least, satisfying to know that Rung was intending to hurt or control him. It was just the intensity of their bond acting up with Rung’s negative feelings. Which was fine if it didn’t make Rodimus’ own spark twinge in sympathy each and every time. His spoiler flickered however and he figured this was probably because he was unused to having the bond. He hadn’t learned how to block or quiet it. 

So he focused on that. Closing his eyes and turning his awareness inward. He could feel the matrix, the pull of its power and the bond with Rung that lay entwined through it. More than that Rodimus could hear the whispers of the prime’s who came before him, Rung’s influence there just beneath them. Even deeper than that he could feel the pool of power and the vast expanse of the rest of Primus. The vast depths of the god not made flesh. Rodimus let his awe flow through him for a moment before he focused on laying down barriers. 

Nothing too extreme, he didn’t want to lock Rung out entirely. He just wanted to make sure that when Rung was upset the emotions wouldn’t cause him to feel such intense pain unless absolutely necessary. He wove the barriers around what he could feel of Rung and eventually the torrential storm coming from his bondmate was brought to a murmur of what it was. Satisfied Rodimus sighed and slowly came back to himself. He flicked his optics back on, unsure when he’d shut them off in the first place and then smiled gently at Rung. 

“It’s alright Rung. I trust you. I’ve never had a bond before so I thought it had something to do with the matrix, but I think it was just that I wasn’t um...blocking you out at all.” He explained. “So when I felt your negative emotions I sorta felt them...real intensely.” 

Rung sighed and sank into his seat with relief. “I see. I’m sorry. If I’d known I would have instructed you in how to block out such things. I suppose it didn’t dawn on me to do so. I can show you now if you’d like?” 

Rodimus shook his head and grinned at Rung. “It’s okay. I sorta figured it out on my own. Still if you wanna show me how to control it better I wouldn’t mind. Hell it’ll probably be a good idea to do that anyway, huh?” he suggested. 

Rung smiled warmly at him and nodded. “Yes, I suppose it would. Though, perhaps we can save that for later? It’s growing late and I think there are a few other things we should probably go over.” 

Rodimus nodded, feeling better now that they’d talked things out. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” 

\----------

  
  
  


Rodimus and Rung talked over quite a few more things before it started to grow dark and they both beat a hasty retreat to berth. Rodimus found that he liked cuddling up to Rung at night, holding the smaller mech to his chest and wrapping his arms around him felt like the same sort of comfort he got from when he was young and he’d snuggle his favorite stuffed petrolrabbit. It continued to be comforting and wonderful the next few nights as well. Especially since the days were filled with Ultra Magnus’ intense etiquette lessons and practicing how to master both the bond and the voices of the past primes that would slip out to bother him at times. 

It was sort of fun to figure out which of the primes had actually bonded to the matrix and which ones hadn’t. A lot of the voices Rodimus could hear were nice to be honest. His favorite was probably Regulus Prime who’s advice always made Rodimus chuckle. He was a bit of a big, blustry, teddybear according to what he could gather from the memories the matrix provided and Rung’s stories about him. 

It was weird hearing Optimus’ voice come from the matrix and seeing some of his memories. Especially since the bot was still alive. More than that he could at times see bots he knew through Optimus’ recollections and instead of his own feelings about them...he felt Optimus’. It was disconcerting to say the least. But eventually he got the hang of blocking out the voices and memories of the matrix so that they only came up when he wanted them too which was great because the first couple of times it had come up without his say so had been ...weird. 

Still, as difficult and distracting as all the training, talking, and bonding was he was infinitely grateful for it when the time finally came for him to go to the senate. 

“Rodimus, your spoiler is shaking.” Rung told him, placing a gentle hand on his back from behind. 

Rodimus let out a shaky vent and nodded, “Yeah, yeah I...sorry I’m just nervous. I mean...what if I say something wrong or if I mess up and lots of bots wind up paying for it?” he asked in a hushed voice as he walked slowly from the Primal Estate with Rung to the Senatorial Hall not even a full mile from his front door. They were flagged by guards on all sides and Ultra Magnus walked a couple paces behind them, occasionally shooting encouraging pings to his comm. 

Rodimus appreciated it more than he could ever say. Because he really was ready to make a run for it at the slightest provocation. Most bots made way for them as they made their way across the large lawn and crystal garden that was laid out in front of the senate’s steps. More than a few of them were trying to get a good look at Rodimus between all the guards, muttering in aside to their companions. It all put Rodimus on edge. He wasn’t used to being the center of attention in this way. It made him unerringly uncomfortable. 

He must have blocked out a lot of the trip because one minute they were walking up the steps to the senate and the next they were making their way to a large seat overlooking all twenty six seats of the senate itself. Rodimus was more than a little glad to slide down into the Prime’s throne. Anything to get off of his shaky and uncertain legs. He did his best to breathe and calm down as the senate began to fill in, bot after bot making not of his presence in various ways with wildly different attitudes as they settled. 

Rodimus didn’t know what he would have done if Rung and Ultra Magnus hadn’t been there for him. He probably would have messed the whole thing up like he did his own coronation.  _ You didn’t mess anything up. You’re ready for this. You’ll do great.  _ Rung’s voice came ringing out of the matrix and Rodimus’ spoiler flicked with surprise before he smiled and lowered his head a little. He sent back his own growing affection for the bot at his side and settled in, feeling more confident with Rung sitting beside him sending him a near constant stream of comfort and support. 

It also felt good to see the surprise on a few of the senator’s faces as he stood up and confidently recited his pledge of office to the senate from memory. No flinching, no mumbling, no stuttering even! He knocked his oath out of the park, a smile on his face the entire time before he sat, caught the thumbs up from Ultra Magnus and turned his attention to what he was sure was going to be fairly boring senate proceedings. Or ...maybe they would’ve been if two of them hadn’t devolved into a fist-fight right there on the senate floor. 

And to think it had all started over somebody proposing a bill to increase the tax on imports from Earth. Somebody had suggested the senator who had introduced the bill was being xenophobic and the other bot responded by throwing an insult about the other bots conjux and the next thing Rodimus knew there was pandemonium. He was so shocked that it took him a minute before he was standing up and calling out for everyone to cut it out. When that didn’t work he sucked in a vent, and let his anger channel into his voice as he called out for everyone to cut it out. 

He was feeling a bit frustrated, truly agitated actually when he got up, walked to the edge of his platform and felt the firey anger inside of him light up as he said as loudly as he could. “Hey! Cut it out! You are Senators! Not Sparklings! I expect you to behave appropriately!” he said, feeling unnaturally warm as he let his fury get to him. In fact, when everyone stopped and looked up at him in awe and horror, abating his anger...he still felt warm. 

He cycled his optics and then glanced down to see...he was on fire! Only, it didn’t hurt. His optics widened and he did his best not to panic as he tried to calm down and get the effect to stop. Had someone tried to kill him? Only...the second he’d calmed down (doing his best to follow Rung’s deep breathing exercises) the flames died. Which was good because he could see a guard with a fire-extinguisher approaching him from behind. As the flames vanished he held up a hand to stay the guard and turned back to the senate with a look, doing his best to appear ...imposing. “You are the representatives of the Cybertronian people. Your position comes with power, influence, and responsibility. That responsibility is not only to the Cybertronian people but to your fellow Senators as well. Respect one another and settle your differences like civilized mechs...or I will have you escorted out until you can act with the maturity your position requires. Have I made myself clear?” 

There was a hush as he finished speaking before the bots below moved away from one another and almost in unison replied, “Yes, my Prime.” Which, eerie. But at least no one was fighting anymore. 

Rodimus sighed, smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Good. Now, you two,” he said, gesturing at the two senators who had come to blows. “Apologize to each other and settle this matter amicably.” 

The senators exchanged a look, grumbled, but eventually shook hands and apologized before everyone returned to their seats to resume business. Rodimus nodded and then nearly fell into his seat as a wave of exhaustion came over him and he found his legs shaking again. He turned to look at Rung and sent his bondmate a shaky smile. “So uh...I lit myself on fire didn’t I?” he asked in a whisper. 

Rung nodded a bit stiffly and reached out to gently grasp Rodimus’ hand, comfort and worry coming across the bond in the matrix. “Are you alright?” he whispered back. 

Rodimus breathed out nervously but nodded, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Wiped out but okay. Think I could sneak a ration without causing too much of a problem?” 

Rung smiled and reached into his subspace to pull out a package of energon goodies. “Here. These might hold you over until the senate breaks for lunch.” 

“Thanks Rung, you’re a lifesaver.” Rodimus said, taking the treat and popping it into his mouth to fight the urge to kiss the other bot on the cheek. 

Rung must have caught on to the thread of his thoughts however because he blushed, stifled a bit of laughter behind his hand and patted Rodimus’ arm affectionately. “You did a very good job getting them all to calm down by the way. Very stately. I’m impressed.” he told Rodimus as quietly as he could. 

Rodimus felt his spoiler lift as he couldn’t help but beam from the praise. Sitting up a bit more so that he could finish the session as ‘stately’ as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any smut in this chapter. I promise I'm working up to something big though. Probably in the next chapter but we'll have to wait and see how things go. In the meantime I hope everyone was okay with a built of world building and about as much angst as this fic is liable to see. Quick reminder that if you want me to get these chapters out faster leaving a comment to tell me what you think is the best way to do that. And if you're hurting for more smut by me you can always check out my other smut filled work, The Open Bar which is now up and filled with short BDSM plot ideas I couldn't make go away or do anything else with. https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825615  



	7. Making Headlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rung gives Rodimus a reward, giving him good vibes....which are promptly ruined by Starscream.

Rodimus’ little lightshow stunt apparently made the top story on the news that night. And the next morning. No one would shut up about it. Everyone kept speculating about it and Drift wouldn’t stop shooting him the most embarrassing taglines he could find. Rodimus’ favorite was “New Hot Rod Prime Living Up to His Name”. His least favorite was “Rodimus Prime’s Fiery Temper Tantrum.”Obviously the last one was ridiculous. He certainly hadn’t thrown a temper tantrum. And he’d been way more well behaved than the senators breaking down into a fist fight that had started the whole mess. But it didn’t do much to stop the news outlets from spinning the story out of control. 

He also, apparently, hadn’t been very good at hiding his affection for Rung if the tabloids were to be believed. He had no idea how but someone had snagged a photo of him kissing Rung during their private lunch hour when he was sure they’d been alone. Ultra Magnus had someone looking into it. He’d also suggested downplaying his relationship with Rung while in public. Which chafed Rodimus’ hide. He didn’t want to downplay anything. 

To be honest, he'd started wanting to just stop every other five clicks to kiss Rung senseless against the nearest wall. Downplaying that desire felt wrong. He was getting real tired of having to pretend he was something he wasn’t. When he finally made it home at the end of the day he was so exhausted he didn’t even have the wherewithal to question Rung about his sudden new ability to burst into flames without a problem. Instead he’d grabbed his smaller bondmate and headed straight to berth.    
  
“Rung, today sucked…” he whined, holding on to Rung’s hand as he fell back onto his berth. Rung hummed as he poised himself over Rodimus.    
  
“I thought you did very well Rodimus. I know the tabloids don’t say anything flattering, but really, you handled yourself with grace.” Rung told him, rubbing lightly over Rodimus’ chest.    
  
Rodimus sighed and glanced away, “Yeah I know that. I’m just...it’s so tiring having to play the big bot on campus and pretend I have it all together when I don’t. It’s exhausting. I dunno how I’m going to keep it up.” he muttered, whining a little bit, his spoiler sinking. 

Rung let out a breath and reached out to cup Rodimus’ cheek and turn his head toward him. “Then allow me to show you just how much you deserve to be praised for today.” Rung purred. Rodimus cycled his optics and sat up on his elbows, fighting back a grin as his spoiler fluttered behind him.    
  
“Really?”    
  
“Really. Now lie back for me Roddy, and try to hold still.” Rung drawled.   
  
Rodimus laid back, unable to stop the excited grin from taking over his face as he settled back and did his best to hold still. It was difficult, he was giddy with eagerness. He wiggled a bit and then bit his lower-lip as he forced himself to lie still. Rung didn’t take long to return, a long length of cabling in his hands. It looked soft and strong and it was gold which he was sure would look great against his flame-colored finish. He licked his lips and glanced up at Rung’s face with a warm smile. “Are you going to tie me up Rung?” he asked with a playful purr.    
  
Rung chuckled and nodded, “Of course, since I know you have a hard time holding still. You’re a bit impatient so I thought tonight I’d make sure you can’t move.” He placed a hand over Rodimus’ chest and smiled warmly down at him. “Now, why don’t we pick a safe word we can use tonight? What would you like to use Roddy?”    
  
Rodimus thought for a moment and then gave a small shrug, “Can we just use the color scale for now? I’m not sure I can think of something right off the top of my head.”    
  
Rung smiled and extended a hand to gently rub over Rodimus’ cheek with his thumb. “We can do that. I can also pick something for you if you’d prefer?” he offered.   
  
Rodimus thought it over for a little bit and then nodded, “Would you?”    
  
Rung grinned and leaned over to kiss Rodimus’ lightly, just a peck really. “Of course. Why don’t we use ‘Rust Sticks’ for when you want to slow down and ‘Senate’ for when you want to stop entirely okay?”    
  
Rodimus hummed his approval and then held still as Rung began to guide him into position, and tie him down. By the time Rung was done, Rodimus’ hands were tied up and pinned to the headboard, his legs were drawn back, calves tied to his thighs and pushed back, a set of looped, thickly tied cords kept them comfortably lifted and tied to the headboard as well. It left him precariously exposed to his bondmate, his interface equipment hidden only by his cover with nothing else in the way.    
  
Rung sat back as he finished and gave Rodimus a warm leer. “There, you look lovely in gold Rodimus. What a lovely Prime you make. You did so well today so I think you deserve a reward. Don’t you?”    
  
Rodimus groaned and nodded, “Yes, yes please Rung.” he eagerly pleaded.    
  
Rung chuckled at Rodimus’ enthusiastic response and leaned over him to press a firm and addictive kiss to his mouth, his closed interface panel grinding against Roddy’s in a way that was both torture and everything the prime wanted all at once. Rung kept up the kiss and grinding for what felt like far too long before he pulled away, oral lubricant trailing between their lips in thin strands before they snapped and Rodimus was left panting. He glanced down, heated and needy as Rung ran his hands over his spread thighs and settled a firm grip upon them just above his hips. His breath caught and he let out a loud groan as the small orange mech began to grind their covered interface arrays together, the press against his sensitive components nearly shocking in the pleasure it sent shooting up Rodimus’ spinal strut.    
  
He felt his array snap open with a loud, perfunctory, clack. His spike pressurized almost immediately pressing against his belly plates in a rather embarrassingly lewd manner. But worse than his spike’s eagerness was the way his valve was absolutely gushing. He could feel his lubricant trailing over his rear and staining the berth beneath him. Rung stared down at his bared bits with adoration, reaching down to trace his fingers over Rodimus’ valve, pressing firmly and gathering up a generous amount of fluid. His wet fingers ran up to swirl around his nearly pulsating nub and Rodimus couldn’t help the way his engine whined and he cried out, head tipping back as he could have sworn he saw sparks.    
  
“So sensitive for me. I don’t think this will last very long. But that’s alright...this is about pampering you, isn’t it Roddy?” Rung hummed, his hands running down as he slowly slid his way down the other bot’s body.    
  
Rodimus moaned and nodded. “Ye-yeah. You said so.” he reminded, smiling playfully but unable to hide the flickering of his spoiler.    
  
“Don’t worry darling. I won’t tease you too much.” Rung purred, before he leaned down and began to lightly lap at the outer folds of Rodimus’ valve.    
  
As warmed up as Rodimus was it felt like the other bot was nearly electrifying each node his glossa pressed against. He touched the tip of his tongue to first the left side of his valve, and then right, each slow caress drawing forth more liquid from his folds and a harder pulse from his anterior node. Rung kept up the slow drags for what felt like an eternity, one pass after another making heat curl over his array and deep down into his belly. It was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him. The idea that he could become so aroused from such an indulgent act had never occurred to him.    
  
By the time Rung’s tongue finally, blessedly pressed against his anterior node Rodimus felt about as sensitive as he’d ever been. It only took one hard suck to send him crashing into overload, his eyes sparking as his vents stuttered and caught. He sagged in his bindings, whined, and after the waves of pleasure passed, wiggled his digits experimentally. He felt tingly all over and it took him longer than he liked to respond to Rung’s gentle prodding.    
  
“Rodimus? Are you alright? Do you need to take a break or for me to untie or adjust anything?” the smaller orange bot asked.    
  
Rodimus shook his head and let out a deep vent. “No, hah, no I feel good. That...that felt great. I can take it.” he said, his feet flexing in his bonds. 

Rung gave a light laugh and grinned down at the pinned Prime with pride. “What a good boy. Well then, why don’t we continue?” he purred, sliding two fingers over Roddy’s sensitive valve-lips, the slick sound of saliva and lubricant making Rodimus’ spoiler waggle behind him with embarrassment. It was so lewd.    
  
Rung continued to rub until Rodimus was whining again and then chuckled as he suddenly pushed his two digits into Roddy’s waiting channel. The flame-colored mech cried out, straining against his bindings as Rung began to finger him, digits rubbing over his most sensitive interior nodes as if the other bot had x-ray vision to zero-in on them. Worse (or perhaps better) still, Rung’s thumb pressed and rolled his anterior node purposefully hard enough to send Rodimus’s head tipping back on a cry. 

He panted and moaned, sure that steam was pouring off of his frame, riding out and able to do nothing but endure Rung’s ‘reward’ for his behavior. His second overload ramped up and slammed into him like a freight train, causing his back to arch and his spoiler to strain against the berth beneath him as he called out Rung’s name. He was still shaking as he came down, gazing with flickering optics at his smaller bondmate. “Ru-Rung…” he whimpered, “I can’t...ngh...I can’t think. M’gonna melt!” 

Rung brought his free hand up to almost politely hide his lips as he giggled and then leaned over to kiss Rodimus sweetly. “I won’t let you melt Rodimus. You’re going to be fine. This is a reward remember? You don’t need to think about anything. Just lay there and let me pamper you, alright?” He framed it like a question but Rodimus was fairly sure it was an order by the little growl the other bot tacked on to the end of his little encouragement. 

Not that Rodimus was really going to complain if Rung kept wringing overload after overload out of him. But he liked it best when Rung was feeling good too, he wanted so badly to feel how he had that night when Rung had taken his valve seal, buried in him and gorgeous.   
  
There was a quiet rumble from another engine and Rodimus’ optics swept up to Rung’s face to see a look of raw lust spread over his features. “I...did I say that out loud?” Rodimus asked tentatively.   
  
Rung leered down at Rodimus, smiling as he reached down and ran his hands over the Prime’s chest-plates. “No. But you certainly weren’t quiet about it here.” he purred. “I think you’ve dropped your walls sweetheart. I can hear you loud and clear. Mm, perhaps I should reciprocate. Good couples communicate clearly after all.” he drawled, draping himself over Rodimus and pressing their sparks close as he lowered his walls and began to pour, lust, affection, and adoration through the bond.    
  
Rodimus reeled and his engine nearly turned over with the sudden ache that wrapped itself around his spark from the intensity. “Ru-Rung!” he cried, optics briefly sparking. 

The god in mech form didn’t open his mouth, except to kiss Rodimus on his, but Rung’s voice was loud in his head.  _ “You want me inside you don’t you darling?” _ _   
  
_

Rodimus couldn’t even nod, just send a wave of positive sentiment back to Rung. He was wordless, strutless, his entire frame aching for the smaller bot pleasuring him. A wave of eager desire was returned to him,  _ “You should see yourself Rodimus. You’re beautiful like this.”  _ Rung’s voice echoed within Rodimus, making his spark swell even as he heard the ‘click’ of Rung’s modesty panel sliding aside.    
  
Rung’s spike slide into Rodimus with an almost practiced ease and immediately Rodimus lost the ability to make any sort of coherent speech. He groaned and whimpered, his inner walls clenching around the shaft inside of him and his nodes pulsing with warm sensation. He gripped at the bindings around his wrists and moaned long and loud into Rung’s mouth as the smaller bot began to rock his hips against him. He cried out and mewled into against the touch of Rung’s tongue to his. His toes twitched and he could feel his valve leaking around his bondmate’s spike. He’d never leaked so much before, the fluid running down over his hips and aft, spilling onto the berth and pooling there. The squelching, rutting sounds of their hips meeting was almost too much to bare.    
  
He felt like he was on fire again, though it was different from before. Instead of the raw, stinging flame of anger and frustration it was the soft and enveloping glow of desire, adoration, and (...dare he believe?) love that lit him up from the inside out. Rung’s spike dragged against his insides, it left pleasurable bursts within him. He could nearly feel it in his gestational tank, burning up and searing his indes with such pleasure that he could hardly stand it. And then Rung’s spike tapped his ceiling node and sent him crashing into his third overload of the night. 

He must have passed out for a bit after that because the next thing he knew Rung had released his legs and was drawing out of him...transfluid and lubricant mixed and dripping out of Rodimus liberally. Rung was cooing at him, EM field meshing with his own with warmth and comfort. Rodimus let a quiet rev of his engine and hummed with a raw voice as his bondmate helped to remove the ropes, rubbing over his inner wiring and protoform to soothe any ache he could find.    
  
Rodimus sagged against the bed and stretched out with a luxuriating sigh as Rung kissed him and their bond sang with pride and adoration. He felt light and seemed to float for a minute as Rung told him to stay and got up. He returned quickly enough, a small cube of energon in one hand and a glass of coolant in the other. “Can you sit up for me Rodi?” Rung asked, his voice soft and sweet.    
  
Rodimus let out a soft noise of protest but did his best to sit up, taking first the coolant and then the energon. He sipped from both without haste and lay back feeling warm and all too overly indulged. “Mm, that was...amazing Rung.” he muttered, optics hazy as he stared at his mate.   
  
Rung chuckled and curled up beside him, cuddled against his side. “You were amazing, Rodi. Earlier, and now. You really are far more worthy than you know.” Rung told him with warmth and quiet awe.    
  
Rodimus wasn’t sure how to respond so instead he finished his coolant and energon and wrapped himself up around his little bondmate. “Stay with me tonight?”    
  
“Of course.”   
  
\----------   
  
Normally Rodimus booted up slowly, woken up by the smell of breakfast or the sound of his quiet alarm. If Rung had slept with him then sometimes he woke up to a gentle kiss on his helm or a gentle rocking followed by an offering of energon. He’d gotten quite used to gently waking up to the day. ...That was not, however, how he awoke the morning after his first day overseeing the senate. That morning, he was quite rudely awoken by a shrill shrieking coming from just a few paces from his room.    
  
He jolted up as the door to his room was thrown open and a red, white, and blue seeker stormed in, half way through a tirade with no signs of stopping. Guards and Ultra Magnus were quick on his heels...yes, those were definitely heels...but they seemed almost powerless to stop him. “-fools if you think I’m going to let you keep me from your precious little, flaming brat one second longer! There! **You!** Lazy little thing! Get up! Stop canoodling, you can cuddle up to your...advisor, later! I’ve been kept waiting for weeks! Do you have **ANY** idea how terribly rude-!”   
  
“Representative Starscream! You can’t just barge into the Prime’s estate!” Ultra Magnus growled.    
  
“**INTERRUPTING**! Always with the interrupting with you! Megatron was a brute but at least he wasn’t a rude one.” The seeker snapped back before rounding back on Rodimus as the speedster did his best to climb out of his berth. Rung meanwhile was grumbling something about ‘prissy seekers’ but Rodimus thought it was best he didn’t look into that too deeply.    
  
“Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Rodimus asked, mildly irritated at all the commotion.    
  
“What is going on is that I have been **trying** to have an audience with you for weeks and I have been routinely and rather rudely turned away each time by your blasted Lord Protector. Which is ridiculous as I, as Cybertron’s elected Representative on the council merely wish-” The seeker began with a haughty sniff.   
  
Ultra Magnus gave a loud grumble and broke through to interrupt the rather prissy flyer currently pursing his lips and looking thoroughly put-upon. “Representative or not, Starscream, you just violated about a dozen laws by barreling past security and barging your way into the Prime’s personal home! Rodimus, I’m so sorry, this won’t happen again. I’ll see him out immediately.”    
  
Rodimus blinked and then gently held up a hand to stay Ultra Magnus and the guards. “Wait...Starscream? As in the Starscream who’s supposed to be on the Council of Worlds with me?” he asked.    
  
Starscream’s wings fluttered up and he gave Ultra Magnus a sneer as he dipped his head, “The one and the same.”    
  
“Why’re you, of all mechs, barging into my house so early in the damn morning? Wouldn’t I be seeing you next week for The Council meeting?” he asked.   
  
Starscream nodded but looked at Rodimus with mild irritation and consternation clear on his face. “Yes but, as I’ve been telling your Lord Protector, I need more time than just a few damn clicks to get you ready for the meeting. I would need more than a week even but if that’s all I can get then I will take it. I can’t- nay...**won’t** take you into that meeting unprepared and ready to put on another catalytic show as you did in the Senate yesterday, as entertaining and satisfying as it was to see.” Starscream explained.   
  
Rodimus winced a little and rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s not like I planned that. Look...just what sort of preparations do you mean. I thought it was Ultra Magnus and Rung’s job to get me ready for these sorts of things.”    
  
Starscream gave a huff and rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, use your clearly biased advisors to give you advice on a tenuous and perhaps deadly situation. Very wise.” he said acidicly before taking a few bold steps up and poking Rodimus in the chest. “Listen well, little Prime. While everyone here on Cybertron may be impressed by your title and bend over backwards to accommodate you, the Council, I assure you, will not be. They’re all Primes themselves, some of them with grudges and personality issues so old they’ve out lasted entire civilizations. You cannot show up without knowing at least some of their expectations and customs. Optimus had centuries to learn these things...you have a week.”    
  
Rodimus felt his spoiler dip a little and although he felt the urge to step back he held his ground. Though he did look back to Rung, imploring him a little. “Rung? Your my advisor...is Starscream right?”    
  
Rung bit his bottom derma and seemed to hesitate before finally he spoke up. “Technically he’s right. But we have been working very hard on-”    
  
“You see! I’m right. So, we haven’t a moment to lose. Come along you can go back to schtupping the admittedly adorable advisor later. Now, we have to go. You, my dear prime, are in need of a shopping spree.” Starscream told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him from the room.    
  
Rodimus yelped and stumbled along even as his spoiler rose with alarm. “Wait but- I don’t-I don’t have any money!”    
  
Starscream simply laughed as he tugged Rodimus out his front door and down toward the most opulent transport Rodimus had ever seen in his life. “You poor dear. Didn’t anyone tell you? You’ve got a stipend large enough to make a titan feel small.”   
  
\--------------   
  
Rodimus was starting to suspect that by ‘week long preparations’, Starscream had really meant a ‘week long shopping spree’. The seeker dragged him from one high class shop to the next, forcing him to try on various outfits, crowns, capes, jewelry, paint, and even tires! It was all a little overwhelming to a bot whose only major purchase up until that point had been a few rare copies of his favorite comics. Rodi had moved beyond sticker shock ages ago and had become a bit pleasantly numb at the rate Starscream was spending his money.    
  
Still, as much as he’d like to argue with the uptight and dramatic seeker, the other bot did seem to have good taste and every time Starscream pushed him to make a purchase he found himself admitting (just a little) that he might have been tempted to make it on his own anyway. At the very least most of the things they were buying were flattering. 

  
Once Rodimus had calmed down and actually started to engage with Starscream, the seeker had slowed his pace a little and began to explain why they were making so many purchases.    
“We need to establish a look that marks you as grand, refined, and capable of feats of strength without being too threatening. As cute as you are, your looks alone aren’t going to convey all of that. So, we accessorize. We want you to exemplify strength, so that the Theopany and Gigantion representatives won’t think you’re a pushover. Athenia’s representative will want you to exude wisdom...we’ll have to bluff our way through that. At least at the start. The Velocitronians and Camians will adore you regardless because you are A, a speedster model, and B, a prime.” Starscream told him as they caught their breath in the transport while it carried them off to their next destination.   
  
“Trying to gauge the Eukari representatives is pointless, but they enjoy organic touches so...we’ll try to work that in I suppose. Junkion and Earth are equally frustrating but you have a natural charm so we shall use that to our advantage. Division and Prion adore connections and spirituality so we shall have to put a little emphasis on your relationship with Primus, try to play the devoted newly bonded and ties to the god if you can. We’re still working on winning over Paradron and Vigilem so we shall have to cater to fashions both planets favor.” Starscream went on to explain. “It’s a difficult task, I’ll grant you. But I certainly won’t fail to make you presentable.”    
  
Rodimus almost couldn’t help but laugh a bit breathlessly. “Right...so uh...dressing me up in the right way will do...all those things?”   
  
Starscream broke into a twittering laugh and shook his head. “Heavens no, but the right look can help significantly. And in the meantime I shall strive my best to teach you everything of importance about the Council and it’s politics. Without any sugar coating of course. I shan’t hedge the dirtier details working with the Council. I suspect you shall have to do several things you won’t necessarily approve of or like in order to get what you want. You do know what it is that you want don’t you?”    
  
“Not uh...not really.” Rodimus admitted, spoiler flickering.    
  
Starscream’s face feel and he glared at Rodimus. “Give it some thought then. And don’t be idle about it either as we have very little time as it is between these little shopping trips of ours and your duties with the Senate.”    
  
“Is peace an option?”    
  
“Oh sweet thing….it so rarely is.”   
  
\--------------------------   
  
  
  
As much as Ultra Magnus, Rung, and Rodimus hated to admit it, Starscream had been right about the lack of time they had to prepare. With only a couple of days before the meeting and on his fourth rushed shopping trip with the seeker, Rodimus was starting to feel the pressure. They still hadn’t settled on an outfit, though Starscream was sure they were close to achieving the perfect look. In the meantime Starscream had been urging him to think of what he wanted to accomplish. Which was harder said than done. Rodimus wasn’t normally one for long term planning. Besides, he thought ‘galactic peace’ had been a great plan until Starscream practically laughed the red off his rear.    
  
Asking Rung and Ultra Magnus about it hadn’t really made things much clearer and looking into the matrix for advice was...more hurtful than helpful on the subject. To say he was frustrated about it would be putting it mildly. As Starscream ushered him into yet another dressing room with yet another bit of mesh and finery to try on Rodimus could feel his patience and control slipping.    
  
“I don’t get -oof, stupid fringe! I don’t get why wanting to bring everyone together peacefully is such a laughable idea! I mean, shouldn’t we band together to keep the Quintessons off our backs anyway?” he snapped as he nearly tore the garment he was supposed to be trying on while tugging it down over his spoiler.   
  
Starscream hummed from the other side of the door, “Honestly the Quintessons are just one part of the problem. There’s also the Voc and a few other malcontents to worry about. Though...now you’re starting to sound like you have a clearer view of your goals. You want the galaxy to be at peace to help protect us from outside threats is that it?”    
  
“No! I mean...sort of? But I don’t think of it that way. Ideally I’d like to...I dunno...fix the Quintessons if that’s possible. They just seem like they’re all malfunctioning or something! And in the meantime maybe working together with other sane people to keep them from messing with everyone might be a good idea.” Rodimus huffed as he finally wiggled the outfit into place and left the dressing room to stand on the podium in the dressing area where Starscream could get a better look at him.    
  
The seeker rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. “Well, there might be some salvageable things about the Quintessons. Although the rulers...the Judges are mostly the problem when it comes to that particular goal. Malfunctioning aside they are feasibly beyond saving. Still, if that’s your goal, to group together what planets and races we can to show a united front...then that’s something we can work with.” Starscream told him, slowly grinning.    
  
“Quite well done Prime. You know, you may have an unconventional approach but you’re not exactly ill-suited to your role.” Starscream told him, straightening out a few things about the outfit and then examining it with a critical eye.   
  
“Gee...thanks.” Rodimus muttered, though his lips twitched up into an involuntary smile.   
  
Starscream waved him off. “No, I mean it. Optimus was always a bit too stubborn and ham-fisted in his approach. He did, believe it or not, put off about as many people as he won over. Were it not for his close relationship with Megatron I doubt things would have gone so well for him. You, brave little thing that you are, are not only stepping into his shoes, you are also adopting a monumentally more difficult situation. Optimus left you with a splintered and still forming Council of Worlds, a divided and contentious Senate, and a rather stained image of the Primacy. So far you have not only handled yourself well you’ve done wonders to shake up mechs’ expectations of you and to heal the problems Optimus practically dumped in your lap without blaming him for all of your current issues. You are proving yourself to be more than capable of handling the job.”    
  
Rodimus found himself blushing and staring down at his pedes. Being praised by Rung, Ultra Magnus, or his friends was one thing. Starscream praising him felt...like he’d really achieved something. Considering so many of Starscream’s ‘compliments’ were backhanded statements, sarcastic jibes, or tacked on to comparisons to the bot he thought highest of (himself), Rodimus couldn’t help but feel that the seeker might actually be right about it. Though it was still hard to swallow with all the diminishing comments about Optimus.    
  
“ Thanks but, you really shouldn’t say such things about Optimus. I looked up to him y’know.” Rodimus said quietly.    
  
Starscream broke into a light chuckle and smirked at him. “Oh, of that I have no doubt. But, you can still admire a bot while admitting that he’s flawed. Take Megatron for instance, I desperately looked up to the stupid mech most of my life...until I had to work with and around him on a regular basis. I still respect him of course, but it’s easier to accept him with his flaws than to deny they exist at all.”    
  
“I thought you hated him?”   
  
“I’m a complicated mech, my feelings on things and other bots are also equally complicated.” Starscream snipped before he sighed and waved him off. “Oh, go get out of that already. I think I know what I’ll do with you now and this is just pathetic.” he muttered.   
  
Rodimus chuckled at the miffed seeker and happily peeled out of the outfit to toss it onto the ground with the others, delighting a bit in the affronted look of the sales mech running the shop. Starscream hid a smile behind his hand at Rodi’s antics however so the prime didn’t feel too bad about it as he and his fellow Representative headed out of the store. They were walking back to their transport when something in a window display across the street caught Rodimus’ eye and he stopped to get a better look.    
  
His spoiler fluttered and he felt a familiar heat bloom within his spark.    
  
Starscream stopped to look back at him and then turned his gaze to follow Rodimus’ sight line to the store he was transfixed by. A curving and wicked smile blossomed upon Starscream’s lips as he gave a small laugh and took Rodimus’ hand. “Come on. That’s the first time you’ve looked at anything with even a little bit of interest. We’re going to indulge ourselves a little. I think we’ve earned it.”    
  
“What- I but...don’t we have to be somewhere?”    
  
“Hardly. And even if we were, you’re the Prime! You’re allowed to be a bit fashionably late. Now come on. Let’s make you look splendid for that little advisor of yours.” The seeker mused, pushing him into the store.    
  
Rodimus wanted to reply but his words died as his eyes caught on a bit of golden lace. “Well...maybe we can stop for just a little bit.”   
  
When they left the shop a couple hours later, a set of discrete bags under their arms, Rodimus was fighting to keep his excitement and embarrassment out of his bond. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Holiday prep and few other things had me super busy. I was also dealing with a few minor health issues and some job interviews. The good news? I've got a job! The bad news? ...THERE IS NONE! I GOT A JOB!!! Anyway I know I promised you some art this chapter but I just couldn't fit it in so it's getting popped into the next chapter instead. Remember to leave a comment to help keep me motivated for the next chapter and to let me know what you think, I love hearing back from you guys.


	8. God is Dog Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Worlds is finally here! And Rung babysits some sparklings.

Rodimus hid his new purchases from Rung carefully the minute he got home. He could feel the curiosity of the other bot tickling at the edges of their bond however, and did his best to distract the smaller bot with questions about the current issues in the senate. It worked well enough that Rung forgot about Rodimus’ odd behavior and eventually Rodimus felt secure in the knowledge that his little surprise was safely tucked away where Rung wouldn’t go looking for it. And hopefully Ultra Magnus wouldn’t go snooping through that particular cabinet in his office anytime soon.    
  
Either way Rodimus didn’t have to worry about it himself for very long as a mere two days later the day finally came for his first Council of Worlds meeting. Going to the Senate had made him nervous, but at least he had Ultra Magnus there to assist him and Rung never far behind. The council on the other hand…   
  
“He can’t be in the room with you.” Starscream stated bluntly, helping Rodimus adjust the clasps that held a gossamer cape to his spoiler.    
  
“But-!”    
  
“He’s your assistant and lover, I know, it’s all very adorable. But assistants are not allowed in Council meetings. Even one’s appointed by the church. Especially one appointed by the church.” Starscream told him, a pointed look in his optics.   
  
“It’ll be alright Rodimus, I’ll be waiting for you right here when the meetings over.” Rung assured him, standing just aside with a datapad clutched to his chest. Rodimus could tell he wanted to help...but Starscream had batted him away once already and Rodimus supposed they really shouldn’t push their luck.   
  
He pouted anyway.    
  
Starscream huffed irritably and gave him a light smack on the back of his hand. “Cut that out! You’ll smear all my hard work. I did not spend two weeks prepping you and this outfit for you to ruin it by pouting like a sparkling.”    
  
Rodimus shot Starscream a glare as he rubbed over his smarting hand. Starscream did not pull his punches it seemed. Ever. With anyone. Honestly it was something Rodimus liked about the seeker most of the time. Right now though he’d have preferred a bit of sympathy. “So no Ultra Magnus, no Rung. It’s just us.”   
  
“Yes. Try not to look so dour, I’m quite good at these things by now you know. And I helped Optimus with these meetings as well...though he was much more stubborn and had this nasty habit of cutting things short to go run off with his poet-writing brute.” Starscream growled the last bit through his teeth, wings rattling with agitation before he took in a deep vent and steadied himself visibly. “Anyway, it will be fine. You’re very handily prepared and you seem to handle the Senate just fine. This should be no worse than that.”    
  
Rodimus tried not to bite his lower lip or shift nervously on his feet as he nodded. “Right. Just...there’s some other prime’s in there.”    
  
“True, but they’re just like anyone else really...just more full of themselves. You’re better than them Rodimus. Keep that in mind and nothing they say can get to you.” Starscream told him with a smirk, reaching up to playfully flick one of the dangling chains connected to the crown Starscream had seen fit to put on him.   
  
“There, all done, take a look.” Starscream told him, grinning proudly.    
  
Rodimus blinked and turned around to the mirror that stood tall and wide in the small suite that served as the Cybertronian embassy on the Council of Worlds space station. His cheeks lit up immediately at the sight of himself. Starscream had dressed him up like an elegant emperor. Delicate clasps and chains connected a sheer golden cape to his spoiler. On his shoulders golden-orange pauldrons with flame-inspired details, connected to these were delicate mesh sleeves done up in gold that left most of his upper-arm bare but which covered his lower arms in a soft bell-shape with dripping flame designs.    
  
Starscream had strapped a belt as wide as three of his fingers, red in the middle and lined with gold filigree and the belt held up an elegant ornamental sword. Upon his brow, framing his gleaming finials was a golden circlet with strong points, flaming details and dangling golden chains. Clasped around his neck was a thick golden band with a locket connected to it in the shape of a flaming star or sun. Starscream had also decorated Rodimus’ face for him, painting his lips orange-gold and framed his eyes with thick golden lines.    
  
He had to give it to Starscream...Rodimus looked larger than life. He turned back and smiled at the seeker and Rung, extending his arms and grinning. “I look amazing! I wasn’t sure at first Star, but this looks great! Amazing job.”    
  
Starscream blinked, optics widening before he grinned and lifted up his nose. “Well of course, I am very good at this sort of thing you know.” he said pridefully.   
  
Rodimus turned to Rung and smiled a bit more reservedly, “Well? How do I look?” he asked.    
  
Rung seemed to shake himself out of a stupor and he grinned, desire and pride surging through their bond. “Lovely Rodimus. You’ll be sure to impress them.” Rung assured him.    
  
Rodimus ducked his head and chuckled, tugging on one of his flame-decorated sleeves. “Thanks.” he muttered.    
  
Starscream gave a little snicker and reached out to turn Rodimus toward the door. “He can see more of it later. We have a meeting to get to.” the seeker reminded him, ushering him out.    
  
Rodimus chuckled and gave a small wave to Rung as Starscream pushed and led him out, right into the heart of the small station, and a small group of young bots.    
  
“Hey!” “Watch it!” “What’s your problem shiny?!” three little voices chirped out with irritation as the three little bots he’d run into sprawling.    
  
Rodimus was immediately contrite as he reached down to help up the three little ones. “Sorry! Sorry, are you guys alright?” he asked, helping the smallest of them to their pedes.    
  
The little red bot he held looked up at him with a mildly unimpressed air as he was set to his pedes. His sharp little hands brushed off Rodimus’ and he huffed, green optics staring up at him unflinchingly. “We’re fine. You should be careful though. There are other mecha here. You can’t just go around slamming open doors.” he said in a very mature tone for his age.    
  
Rodimus blinked in surprise and then smiled, reaching out to rub over the little one’s audials. “You’re very wise for someone so small, aren't you? I’ll have to keep that in mind.”    
  
“Yes, we’re very sorry, and they’re very cute, but we have to go or we’ll be late.” Starscream stated impatiently.    
  
Rodimus glanced up about to say something but Starscream already had a grip on his arm and was tugging him along. Rodimus let out a spluttered sound and huffed, tugging his arm free of Starscream’s grip before he centered himself and turned to the little ones. “I’m very sorry I knocked you over in my rush. If you want, you can talk to Rung there,” he said, pointing back at his smaller bondmate, “And he’ll give you some snacks. He always has some on him. I have to go, but you three be good, okay?”    
  
The three little bots looked around Rodimus to Rung before they looked back to Rodimus and nodded, smiling and apparently soothed. “Yes sir. Thank you.” The tallest of them said politely before he took one of his little friend or sibling’s hand and led him into the room where Rung was waiting.    
  
Assured that the little ones were placated Rodimus smiled and turned back to Starscream with a nod. The seeker rolled his optics but grabbed the prime by his wrist. “Alright, enough playing babysitter. Let’s go. We’re going to be late!” he chided.    
  
“Aw come on Star, they were cute weren’t they?” Rodimus chuckled as he was led off. “I wonder who’s kids they are?”    
  
Starscream shrugged, “Who knows. There’s always far too many mecha running about on this station.” he huffed. “And a lot of them bring their little spawn with them.”    
  
Rodimus laughed and caught up to the seeker, pulling his wrist free. “Oh, come on Starscream...sparklings can’t be that bad can they? I think they’re adorable.”    
  
Starscream hummed and then rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before he glanced over at the prime. “Yes...adorable. Speaking of, I don’t suppose you’ve been thinking of having any?”    
  
Rodimus nearly tripped over his own feet and spluttered, his spoiler flickering with alarm. “What? Me? I’m still too young for that sort of thing, I think. Besides I don’t even know if I can uhm...carry while I’ve got the matrix in my chest.” he muttered, running a hand over his chest plates self-consciously.    
  
Starscream snickered and rose a brow at Rodimus, “Oh? Interesting that you’d rather be the carrier. I was thinking more of you siring some bitlets. That would certainly be an interesting scandal, don’t you think?”    
  
Rodimus flushed and his spoiler fluttered on his back as he shot a look at the scheming seeker. “I’d be alright with either. It’s just...well, I guess I never really thought about it. Anyway I’m not thinking about that right now.” he said pointedly looking ahead, a note of finality in his tone.   
  
Starscream made a small gesture with his hand and nodded, though his leering grin was still on his face. “Of course, of course. Stil, you and that adorable advisor would make rather cute brightly colored bundles of joy. You can even claim that it was Primus himself who knocked you up and who would argue?” the seeker twittered.   
  
Rodimus flushed further and shot a glare at Starscream who merely burst into laughter. He was still laughing by the time they finally reached the meeting room door.    
  
\----- 

  
  


Rodimus tried his best to appear regal as he entered into the meeting room...but he was pretty sure he failed when he saw the looks on the faces of the other primes when he entered. Alpha Trion seemed to be sizing him up like an insect under a microscope, which was fitting since there was a microscope bot standing beside him. The Mistress of Flame seemed almost disappointed in him, though the flyer beside her discreetly smiled and waved before she was caught and quietly reprimanded. Micronus Prime was meditating, floating mid-air above his seat, cradled in an orb of his own projected energy as if he couldn’t be bothered to care about any of the rest of them. Vector Prime was sitting beside him, nose in a datapad with a pile of several more on either side of him. Quintus was sitting beside an odd looking femme who looked like a plant and was chatting to her with excitement about some experiment the two seemed to be up to.   
  
Alchemist was sitting beside Onyx, the two Primes talking in loud tones to each other about some unbelievable story and laughing uproariously between them. A couple of the other Representatives were in the back, grouped up and talking a touch quieter with one another. Galvatron, a bot Rodimus was fairly terrified of meeting, was sitting slumped in his chair and glaring at nothing while his fellow Representative from Chaar was listening to a small white and blue bot who must have come in with Micronus. There was also Wreck-Gar and his fellow Junkion Representative Rum-Maj who were doing...something with what looked like a toilet from some alien species. Thunderwing, the Representative from Vigilem and the successor to Liege Maximo was watching Rodimus’ entrance however with a fairly approving gaze. Well...more of an unnerving leer really. 

Which just left the Representative from Paradron, Sandstorm, who was...nowhere to be seen. Rodimus looked around for him but when he didn’t appear he followed Starscream to the seats reserved for Cybertron.    
  
Right between Onyx and Thunderwing. Rodimus tried to keep his spoiler still but between the Beast Prime’s intense presence and Thunderwing’s lecherous stare he could practically hear the golden chains of his cloak clinking. Starscream sat down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. “Best to start now. We don’t want these bots to sit here waiting much longer than need be.” Starscream told him quietly.    
  
Rodimus frowned and whispered back, “What about the Paradron representatives?”    
  
“Let them be late or not come at all. Just worry about yourself Rodimus and start the meeting.” Starscream assured him.    
  
Rodimus nodded, sat up straighter, and in his clearest voice said, “I, Rodimus Prime, Representative of Cybertron now call this meeting of the Council of Worlds to order.”   
  
“About time.” Galvatron growled as the other Representatives came to attention or took their seats. “Must every Bride of Primus be late to their own Council meetings?” he griped.   
  
“Loathe as I am to agree with Galvatron, I must admit that I find it a touch rude that our Cybertronian Representatives’ have such a habit for being tardy to these proceedings.” Alpha Trion stated primly.    
  
“I hardly think being four clicks late is comparable to Optimus’ consistent half hour delays.” Micronus spoke up to say in Rodimus’ defense.    
  
“I agree. I think we can forgive our new Representative’s brief delay this time. I trust he shall be more prompt in the future.” Onyx growled in his low voice, glancing down at Rodimus with a pair of gleaming golden optics with such knowing and intent that Rodimus had to bite back his need to shiver with fear.    
  
“I...yes. Please forgive my brief tardiness. I shall ensure it’s my last.” Rodimus said, surprised at how steady he sounded. He drew up on the faint pulses of pride Rung sent him and pulled himself up properly tall. “We shall begin with the reading of minutes from the last Council meeting by her Holiness, The Mistress of Flame.”

“Thank you, my Prime, our last meeting on The Fifth Day of-” she began, standing from her seat.    
  
“Which Prime do mean my lady?” Vector interrupted the Camien priestess to ask.    
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Oh, never.” Came the pithy reply, “Which Prime were you thanking my lady? There are seven of us currently present after all.” The gleaming prime said smoothly.    
  
Somewhere to Rodimus’ right someone swore under their breath and more than a few mechs around the table muttered to themselves. A few more covered their faces with their hands with exasperation. Clearly this was not the first time such an interruption of the proceedings had happened.    
  
“I meant his Righteousness, Chosen of Primus, Bride to the-”    
  
“Bride to the Creator, Greatest and First of all Primes.” Galvatron finished for her in a bored tone. “ Must you do that  every time? It’s ridiculous.”    
  
“I agree. Just call him by his name, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Alchemist Prime said cheerfully.    
  
Rodimus nodded and opened his mouth to affirm Alchemist’s comment when the Priestess drew herself up and hissed, “I certainly shall not! Just because the rest of you have turned away from our creator-!” she howled, face growing dark with agitation and fury.    
  
“Who precisely has turned away? We are his direct creations Mistress. Guard your next words carefully.” Onyx snarled, drawing the Mistress of Flame up short.    
  
“I...I only meant.” she stammered.    
  
“Oh...we know what you meant my lady.” Thunderwing sneered cheerfully. “You have made your distaste for The Thirteen quite clear in the past. We all know that your respect lies for the Matrix Bearer alone Mistress, or does it shame you to hear your bigotry put so clearly?”    
  
The Mistress bristled, her armor flaring beneath her rather ostentatious robes. “I...think it best if we perhaps...skip the reading of last meeting’s minutes.” she stated, promptly and awkwardly taking her seat.

Alpha Trion let out a put-upon sigh and nodded. " Very well. Onto new business then. Concerning our newest member, I think I speak for everyone here when I say-"

" You don't speak for me you pompous old windbag." Galvatron muttered at the other side of the table.

" -that I think we are all most interested in knowing whether or not this new Prime intends to follow through on the promises his predecessor made or if he intends to lay down a new policy." Alpha Trion finished, seemingly unperturbed by Galvatron's snide comment.

Starscream smiled and extended one hand in a practiced gesture of civility and grace, "Lord Alpha Trion, I can assure you, we Cybertronian representatives have no intention of reneging on any of our promises to our fellow council members."

"And with all due respect I should like to hear that from your Prime, not you Lord Starscream." Alpha Trion retorted, expression tight and disapproving. 

Rodimus frowned, sure Starscream wasn't the most honest or straight forward of bots...but he was adept at his job and deserved far more than the jabs the other Prime was throwing at him. " And with all due respect to you Alpha Trion your last comment was hardly respectful in the least. Starscream has been elected to his position, he had to work for it and was given the privilege to be here because of the hard work he put in. Unlike those of us who were handed positions of power." He said, engine growling.

Alpha Trion's gaze became a glare as he turned his eyes to Rodimus. "Yes...and I'm sure winning a popularity contest provides one with all the qualifications needed for rule. Really child you should learn not to speak unless spoken to."

Rodimus glared back and slowly rose from his seat, several mechs around the table sitting up and paying far more attention as he did so. " You did speak to me. You asked whether or not I planned to honor my predecessor's promises and while I had every intention of doing so I now find myself with good reason to scrap them and create my own...or perhaps I'm being too childish?" He stated coolly, though he felt warm. 

Galvatron smirked in his seat and beside him Onyx shifted though it was Thundering who stood and placed a careful hand on Rodimus' shoulder. " Now, now. I think we've done enough posturing. Rodimus here has agreed to keep Optimus' promises and that's good enough for me. Why don't we move on to the subject of trade. The lovely representatives from Devisiun were telling me about a lovely idea they had for a universal currency." He said cheerfully, carefully segueing away from the dangerous waters Rodimus had suddenly dived head first into.

Rodimus took his seat and several deep vents as well, happy for Thunderwing's assistance in lightening the mood. From there things went much more smoothly. They were a little over half an hour into the meeting and were debating (surprisingly civilly) the merits and drawbacks of a galaxy wide banking system when the meeting room doors suddenly sprang open to admit two large and familiar mechs.

" Please forgive our lateness everyone. Megatron and I were going over our proposals for today and lost track of time." A familiar red and blue mech stated in a calm tone.

Around the table several optics had widened and more than a few cast disparaging and outraged expressions in Rodimus' direction. Rodimus, however, was far too busy reeling from surprise and horror himself to properly respond. Thankfully Starscream was there to speak for everyone. " WHAT IN THE PITS OF HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?!? YOU ABDICATED!! GET OUT!"

" Ah Starscream, a pleasure to see you again." Megatron purred.

Rodimus didn't even see Starscream pull the null-ray out but he did hear it fire as it went off and scorched the deck just behind Megatron's head. "Get. Out. This is a closed meeting of The Council of Worlds. A meeting which neither of you are cleared to be privy to any longer."

Optimus cleared his intake and took a careful step forward. " Actually… Megatron and I have recently been elected to serve on behalf of Paradron as their representatives on this council."

"You manipulative sack of organic excrement I'll-" 

Hastily Rodimus stood and cut off Starscream's rant. "I call a recess to these proceedings. We shall reconvene in an hour. "

He grabbed Starscream by the arm and dragged him out, glancing up at Optimus and Megatron as he practically ran from the meeting room. He could almost swear he saw pity in Optimus' stare as he passed and the confusion and concern in Rodimus’ spark only grew as he beat a speedy retreat back to the Cybertronian embassy.

\----------

  
  


" - that blustering, no good, blow-hard! I could wring his stubborn damn-!"

"Starscream! Language! There are sparklings present!" Rung chastised, quickly covering the audials of the smallest mech.

Starscream eyed the children as if they would leap up and bite him. " Yes, I can see that. Why are the little scraplets still here?" 

“They didn’t want to tell me where they belong and I didn’t want them wandering the station on their own.” Rung clarified as he knelt to clean the face of the sparkling with the darkest plating.    
  
“It’s fine Starscream, they’re just kids.” Rodimus told the agitated seeker.    
  
Starscream muttered something about spies but relented and fell back into a seat with a groan. “I’ve no idea why the Paradron colonists allowed those two to take over for Sandstorm and Wheelie but it does mean that we now have a problem. With them on the council it will be infinitely harder to get the Representatives to take you seriously.” he grumbled.   
  
“This does seem very calculated on Optimus’ part. I suppose those two simply couldn’t handle the idea of someone else taking over from where they left off.” Rung mused with a thoughtful look as he balanced the smallest sparkling on his knee.    
  
“Well they’re going to have to damn well learn how to handle it because I refuse to play second fiddle to those rotten old louts.” Starscream bit out.    
  
Rung glared at Starscream again, covering the audials of the sparkling in his lap. Rodimus chuckled at the exchange but frowned in thought. He rubbed at his chin before he knelt to help one of the sparklings untangle their armor faring from a bit of mesh on one of the chairs.    
  
“Maybe there’s a way to use this to our advantage. I mean, I don’t want to make Optimus and Megatron look bad or anything but maybe we can take steps to prove we’ll be better for both Cybertron and the Council?” he suggested absently as the sparkling’s armor came free and Rodimus lifted him up by request.   
  
“Well, you can start by doing nice stuff for them. My papa says the best way to make friends is to do something nice and not expect anything in return. Especially if it’s just something small.” The sparkling in Rung’s lap chimed up to say.    
  
Starscream blinked in surprise and glanced over at the little red child sitting on Rung’s knee. “That...is not a bad idea. We can make some small consentions or take small steps to ingratiate ourselves to the council. Optimus and Megatron are too stubborn to ever bend that much.” he added the last with a sharp grin.   
  
“It’ll just be good to have them think a little bit better of Cybertron. I mean...they all came from there after all.” Rodimus said, tickling the golden belly of the sparkling he held.   
  
“That is an excellent point Rodimus.” Rung agreed, picking up the third sparkling with a little laugh.    
  
Starscream hummed and then went quiet as he looked the little bots over a bit more closely. “Is it just me...or do these little ones look like little beastformers?” he asked, wings fluttering thoughtfully.   
  
Rodimus blinked and looked up at Starscream before he glanced down at the young Cybertronian in his arms and really examined his features. The black and gold mechling appeared, at first glance, to be the average young bot, but looking a bit closer Rodimus could see the tell-tale signs of a beast alt mode. “Huh, I think you’re right Starscream.”   
  
“Oh dear lord. You little menaces belong to Onyx don’t you?” Starscream exclaimed, standing and swiftly lifting up the dark purple and black sparkling who had only just climbed into Rung’s lap.   
  
For a moment all were quiet though Rodimus could see tension building in the little mech Starscream held, his brevy of limbs on his back quivering. “...Dad said we weren’t supposed to tell anyone and to just stay in one place if we got lost!” he finally blurted out guiltily.    
  
“Spyder!”   
“Tattle-tale!” 

The other two cried out at the same time, glaring at their sibling.    
  
“They figured it out! I didn’t tell them!” the many-legged sparkling, Spyder, if Rodimus had to hazard a guess, muttered in his own defense.    
  
“You could have said nothing.” The gold sparkling Rodimus held pointed out.    
  
“It’s called ‘plausible deniability’ dummy.” the third hissed from his spot in Rung’s lap.    
  
Spyder pouted and Rung waggled a finger at the sparkling in his lap. “Be nicer to your brother young mech.”    
  
“....Yes sir.” the little red bot relented. Rung smiled and lightly rubbed at the little bot’s helm when a knock came to the door. Rodimus shifted his hold on the golden sparkling and let the door open with a touch to the access pad.    
  
Almost immediately his spark sank to his pedes as he spotted an agitated Onyx Prime on the other side.    
  
Quickly the other Prime’s expression shifted to relief however as he reached for the sparkling Rodimus held. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you three! I told you not to go wandering off.” Onyx proclaimed, relief, worry, and affection filling his tone as Rodimus carefully handed his sparkling back to him.    
  
“M’sorry papa.” the golden mechling muttered, clearly guilty.    
  
Onyx smiled and brushed a hand affectionately over the little one’s head. “It’s alright Batgotti.” He glanced back at Rodimus and then beyond him to the other two sparklings who were squirming their way free and back to their progenitor’s side. “What were you three up to?” he asked, kneeling down to be closer to their height.    
  
Spyder seemed to shrink back at the question but the red sparkling looked at Onyx without any hint of fear. “The chambers are boring. We went exploring and got lost.” he turned and pointed up at Rodimus. “He found us and let us stay here while, he-” he pointed at Rung, “gave us snacks. You should be nice to them papa. I like them.” He finished solemnly.    
  
Onyx titled his head up and smiled softly at Rodimus. “Oh, you do? Well, then I’ll be very friendly with him.” The larger prime purred.    
  
The little red sparkling pulled a disgusted look, “That’s gross dad. You’re gross.” He pointed at Rung and Rodimus again. “You can’t flirt with them, they’re married...and pretty.” he added with a little blush and pout.    
  
“Aw, too pretty for me? What if I brought them home to Eukaris with us?” The beast prime teased.    
  
The sparkling looked conflicted and then abruptly latched on to Rodimus’ leg. “No! You can’t have them!”    
  
“Redstrike…” Onyx murmured with affection and warning.    
  
“No! I want to go home with Rung! I don’t wanna go back to Eukaris!” Redstrike whined, clinging tighter.    
  
“You don’t want to go home and see all your brothers and sisters?” Onyx asked patiently.    
  
Redstrike’s grip loosened on Rodimus’ leg, though he buried his head against the flame colored prime.    
  
“Redstrike sweetheart...does your head hurt?” Onyx asked in a gentle, sweet murmur.    
  
The little bot whimpered and Onyx nodded, taking it as answer enough, reaching out to gently untangle the tiny mech from Rodimus’ armor faring. He lifted the three sparklings easily and cradled them to his chest. He held Redstrike particularly close before he turned and gave Rodimus a grateful smile. “Thank you for watching over them.” he said before he turned and ambled off.    
  
Redstrike stared back at Rodimus and Rung the entire way, waving at them both as he was carried off. Rodimus waved back, a gentle tug of sadness catching around his spark as he watched the three bright little sparkling disappear.    
  
Rung reached out and put a hand on his arm. “They were very cute weren’t they?”    
“Yeah…” Rodimus muttered, a burst of longing thrumming through his chest. “...they really are.”   
  
\---------

They returned to the Meeting room early, calm and composed for the most part. Starscream, for all of his earlier lessons about bluffing, couldn’t seem to keep his wings still. Apparently sparkling’s had brilliant ideas as Starscream’s offer to allow unrestricted travel to Cybertron (government and secret state buildings excluded of course) went over like fireworks. Particularly when neither Rodimus nor Starscream asked for anything in return. Rodimus also came up with the idea to offer student visas for young bots who wished to study on Cybertron which not only pleased many but had Alpha Trion looking gob-smacked, something Rodimus couldn’t quite stop smiling about.    
  
Optimus and Megatron appeared even more surprised than anyone else and when the former began to protest Starscream was all too happy to remind him that he was no longer in charge of what happened to Cybertron. With a delicate wall of difference erected between the past rulers and the new the Council appeared to more open to dealing with Rodimus than he thought. Thunderwing in particular who, without being asked, gave Cybertron all the trading rights they’d been asking for on top of opening up his own world for a similar sort of cultural exchange. Rodimus was chuffed to find he had made allies so smoothly, though the way the winged representative kept looking at him continued to make him feel slightly...uncomfortable.    
  
The most impressive surprise of the meeting came, however, from Onyx who offered an unprompted and surprising offer of allyship to Cybertron. He even stood and presented Rodimus with a gift of control codes to a Eukaris battle cruiser. Rodimus was quick to try and offer something similar in return but Onyx denied him, saying, “You have done much to prove to me today that Cybertron and Eukaris may be friends.”    
  
Onyx’s smile was fond and conspiratorial as he said in and Rodimus blushed as he realized that the three little bots he’d helped look after must have meant quite a deal to the other prime. The meeting tapered off into more droll and boring topics of logistics and compromises afterward. Something which Rodimus tried to pay attention to ...without a great deal of success. Somehow it was hard to just sit and listen to a lecture on the varying value of lugnuts across galactic trade-lines.    
  
He had began to nearly drift off in his chair when he felt a hand on his thigh. He sat up abruptly and knocked his knee against the table, letting out a small exclamation of pain before he could stop himself. The chatter at the table ceased.    
  
“My lord Rodimus, are you alright?” The Mistress of Flame asked in that concerned tone of hers.    
  
“Fine I’m- I just banged my knee on the table is all. Sorry.” he muttered rubbing at the slightly dented piece of armor-faring as he glanced at the mech seated beside him.    
  
Thunderwing rose a brow but appeared to be completely unapologetic, even so much as smiling and glancing up at the rest of those gathered. “Perhaps we should have a small break so that the bride of primus can see to his self-inflicted wounds?” he offered.    
  
“Nonsense! If he’s injured so badly from just a dent then he doesn’t deserve to be seated beside proper rulers!” Galvatron snarled.    
  
Thunderwing smirked and gestured at his chin, “Perhaps...ah by the way Galvatron...you appear to have some drool on your chin.”    
  
Galvatron hastily wiped at his mouth and shot a glare at Thunderwing who laughed as the Chaar representative discovered it had been a lie. This, of course, led to Galvatron launching himself clear across the table to try and throttle the other mech. The entire meeting was chaos from there. Shouting, yelling, fists and lasers firing. It was going downhill fast.    
  
Rodimus couldn’t believe what he was seeing and felt his temper start to get the better of him. Before he knew it there was a roaring in his audials and his entire frame was on fire again. “Enough! We are primes and representatives of our respective worlds! We can’t just break down and act like children whenever we become upset!” he snapped.    
  
The stillness and quiet this time was startling. Particularly since before it had merely been slightly embarrassing with a few mechs giving him weird looks. This time every single bot in the room was staring at him in wonder. Rodimus floundered a bit and the flames died, leaving only smoking embers of the organic parts of his outfit unfortunately. He cleared his voice box and then jumped as Galvatron suddenly leapt into his space.    
  
“So it’s true! You burn with Primus’ light! Hah! We should spar! I insist! I demand! You and I will battle Prime!” he said, starting off jovial and quickly descending into a snarling demand.    
  
Rodimus blinked in surprise and then grinned in challenge. “Well so long as it’s just a friendly sparring match. I won’t say no to that.”    
  
The hissing groan Starscream uttered made him think he...MIGHT have made a bit of a mistake but he wasn’t about to back down or out of it as Galvatron let out a triumphant whoop and turned to Cyclonus to discuss the particulars. The rest of the primes and representatives also looked impressed, several of them coming up to Rodimus to talk to him about his abilities. Most of the questions he couldn’t answer, though he still tried his best. The only ones who didn’t seem to want to speak to him were Optimus, Megatron, and Thunderwing who had started the whole debacle in the first place. Well...them and Starscream who was somehow managing to look both enamored and miffed with him at the same time.    
  
The meeting, thankfully, ended not long after.    
  
\------   
Rodimus flopped onto his bed with a groan, spoiler twitching faintly with fatigue. “Today was ...officially way too long.” he muttered into his pillows.    
  
He felt, more than heard, Rung’s laughter over their bond before the smaller bot began to help him out of all of the finery Starscream had done him up in. “If it’s any consolation the station was practically abuzz with how well you did. Apparently you outshined your predecessor by a grand margin.”    
  
Rodimus sighed and rolled over, sitting up to stare a bit pathetically at Rung. “I didn’t want to outshine anybody. I just wanted to do a good job.”    
  
Rung’s expression softened and he set aside what he was holding to reach out and cup Rodimus’ face. “And you did Rodimus. You did a fantastic job. I’m very proud of you. And you should be proud of yourself.” 

  
Rodimus looked up at the embodiment of Primus and smiled. “Thank you.” He paused for a moment and then smiled brightly, “Hey, so you looked pretty cute with those kids today y’know.”    
  
Rung chuckled and sat back on his heels on the bed as he looked down at the fiery prime. “Did I?”    
  
Rodimus nodded and propped up his head on one arm as he lazily stared up at the mech he was bonded to. “Yeah. Starscream was teasing me about wanting sparklings someday. I mean, not that I’m looking for them right now or anything but I mean...maybe...someday.”    
  
Rung made a soft sound of agreement and reached out to idly play with one of Rodimus’ helm finials. “Someday…”    
  
Rodimus hummed and leaned into Rung’s touch, content for the moment to just live in the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freyr: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out. This whole quarantine thing has been kinda crazy. I'm fine! I promise! I've just been working on a few things here and there. But I've been getting in a lot of work on my fanfics lately so hopefully there will be a few more updates. 
> 
> ...also I apologize for the lack of smut.


End file.
